Shout It Out
by CheerupSkitz
Summary: Inside 1st chapter. Ironhide/Oc. :D
1. It Begins

Summary:

Jackii Witwicky is the younger, 15 year old. Christian sister of Sam Witwicky.  
One day she goes with her brother to get his first car, the next she's risking her life.

Out of everything that was their grandfather's, there is one item that Jackii will never sell. A necklace. Not just any necklace, but a necklace so important, that once the truth of it falls into the wrong hands that...well lets just say more lives are put at stake.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own Jackii. The title lyrics belong to the song The Good Left Undone by Rise Against.

This Story is also on Mibba. Look on my profile for any more details :D

"Sam, hurry up!" I yelled, climbing into the back of my Dad's car.

"It's an A! Well an A-, but it's still an A!" Sam said excitedly, also getting into the car.

I grinned as my brother was so excited about getting a car today.

My Dad and I busted out laughing after he tricked Sam into thinking he was getting him a Porche. We pulled into 'Bolivia's Used Cars'. I tilted my head as I, and only I, noticed a yellow '76 Camaro pulled beside the other cars. There was no driver. Odd. I didn't say anything aloud.

I walked over to _him_, brushing my fingers over the frame, my other hand clutching my necklace with a dark colored shard on it. It used to belong to mine and Sam's grandfather, Archibald Witwicky.

Wait...did I say _him_? Real weird. Jack, you're spending way too much time at the car shop.

The car lightly vibrated. I almost didn't notice. I was flabbergasted. I climbed into the driver's seat when Sam came over, "Scoot over."

I moved into the passenger seat, Sam taking my previous spot and ran his thumb over the icon in the center of the steering wheel. There was a weird, but familiar symbol, "What's that?"

He didn't answer and looked over to the owner, " How much?"

The man asked for $5000. Dad wouldn't take it.

"Oh c'mon, Dad!" I whined. "This car is like the shiz!"

Dad chuckled, "No."

The owner then tried to persuade Sam to go for an old Volkswagon, but he wouldn't take it. Heck, I wouldn't either.

Still sitting in the passenger seat, I jumped as the passenger door opened itself and hit the 'bug. My eyes widened.

"Let's go kids," Dad called us.

As I was slowly getting out of the car, something about the car made me want to stay. The Camaro's radio suddenly came on, making an awful shrill noise, that oddly didn't make me cringe. All the windows that belonged to the surrounding cars shattered. I ducked, trying not to get hit by flying glass.

The owner, looking hysterical, jumped up from the ground, "$4000!"

When we bought the car for Sam, I yelled, "I call shotgun!" Even though there was no one else to compete for it. Dad and Sam laughed at me. I grinned.

I stayed at home later that day while Sam went with Miles, his loser friend, to the lake. Walking out of the house, I went out to the front yard and sat down in the green law chair, cell phone in hand.

It buzzed and I flipped it open. The message read, 'Hey Jackii! Cm ovr 4 sum pizza. Now. ~3 Ashtyn'.

I texted back, 'K. I'll b thar n a min.'

I stood and opened the front door, "I'm going over to Ashtyn's!"

"Okay! Have fun sweetie! Tell her and her mom I say Hi,"came my mom's voice.

Ashtyn only lived 5 houses down, so I walked. I walked passed an empty police car. I grew the urge to touch _him_. There I go again, I thought. Looking around and seeing no one, I gently laid my hand on the hood.

It vibrated just like my brother's car. I shook my head and lifted my head. I continued to Ash's.

Halfway there, I heard a noise behind me. I looked out of the corner of my eyes, and saw that it was the same police car from before. I hurried my pace and once I reached my friend's house, I turned around. I gave the car a closer look. On his end, it had the words, '_To punish and enslave._'

"Yea, that's not creepy at all," I said aloud sarcastically.

Without knocking, I walked into the brick house that I recently standing in front of and said, "Honey! I'm home!"

"In the kitchen, Jack!" yelled Ashtyn's mom.

That day, Ashtyn, me, and her mom ate pizza and stupid yet hilarious movies until it grew dark. We had fallen asleep by then. We had woken up when the door bell rang.

"Sam's here," Ash told me.

"Okay. Have you seen my phone?"

"Yea. In the kitchen."

I walked to the kitchen and snatched it from the counter. It vibrated. I looked at the screen, but it was off.

Saying by to Ash and her mom, I climbed into Sam's car. Less than a minute and we were already home.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well what do you guys think so far? Message/ Comment/ Rate please. Next chapter depends on them!  
~Skitz


	2. Disappearing

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own Jackii. The title lyrics belong to the song The Good Left Undone by Rise Against.

"Sam?" I asked as we walked to the front door.

"Yea?"

"Have you...nevermind. I'll tell you later," I said.

He nodded and we walked upstairs to our rooms. I gave him a hug, "Night."

"Night."

'It was like no other place in the universe. There were planes and jets flying in the sky and Mechs and Femmes walking on the ground. I focused on all peaceful things there when suddenly there was a loud blast. The scene changed to red eyed mechs attacking blue eyed mechs. War was everywhere. There was two bigger mechs that stood out the most. A large blue and red one and a large black-gray one fighting each other, cannons blasting each other in the chests. A yellow mech was running towards them when-'

"Get up, Jack. We gotta go get your brother," Dad woke me up, knocking on the door.

I groaned, "What did he do?"

"Dunno yet. Get dressed and let's go."

He left, allowing me to change in privacy. When I sat up, my necklace chain fell onto my lap. The shard wasn't on it. I immediately reached up to my neck. I moved my hand down and between my collar bones was a bump. I got up quickly and looked in the mirror on my wall. Sitting there was the shard my grandpa gave me. It sparkled blue. I gasped.

"Hey dad?" I yelled down the stairs.

"Yea?"

"Can I stay home?" I asked.

"Well...I guess. Don't go anywhere."

" 'Kay!"

I heard the front door shut. I looked back into my mirror.

I ran my hand over the shard. Suddenly it disappeared under my skin. I felt frantically. Blue vein like lines started to appear slowly where the shard disappeared. What was more weird though was that the symbol on Sam's car also formed on my chest. I closed my eyes and pinched myself. Nope, not dreaming.

I walked outside and over to Sam's car. My dream flashed before me showing the yellow mech. I looked at Sam's car. No...Couldn't be. "That odd. Even for me," I said aloud.

I climbed into the back seat of the yellow Camaro. I looked at the radio.

"Okay...this is probably weird, talking to a car and all. Heck. It is weird. Anyways. I had this dream last night...and my shard...now blue...gone...and the symbol on you...now on me..." my words were jumbled. The car vibrated again. I tilted my head. The radio came on, "...A Little Slower..." Came the words out of the speaker. I jumped.

"Wha...?" The radio whirred.

"So I'm not crazy. Wait you mean...?"

It whirred again.

I passed out. Plain and simple.

When I awoke I knew we were moving. I climbed into the front and looked out the glass. I laughed as we chased Sam. Hold up...I remembered. The car is real. It's moving on its own and it talks. I recalled my dream...that means its a...mech. A real live mech.

When I returned from my thoughts, I looked up and gasped. I saw the police car from before about to run over Sam. It transformed then. It was a mech to. I suddenly wanted to reach out to it but before I could I was jerked to the back my a sudden stop and the door flung open. Sam and a girl I've seen before from his class, jumped in.

"Go!" Sam and I shouted at the same time.

Sam looked at me surprised.

"I'll explain later!" I said as the car took off.

The car sped away quickly from the transformed police car.

We hid for a minute or two when the car passed us. We passed behind it, trying to get away.

The police car quickly did a sharp u-turn and chased after us.

When we turned, the car opened up and flung all of us out. We rolled down the hill. I groaned and got onto my feet. Sam and the girl also got up too, but were quickly chased after another, extremely short mech. I wanted to help them, but I was drawn to the two mechs and, both transformed. The camaro, was indeed, the yellow mech from my dream. He punched the other mech, sending it flying into electricity boxes.

I winced, but a sharp pain quickly hit me in the chest. I ran. Under my own control? I don't know, but I ran to the fallen mech and placed hand on his face.

Its red eyes looked at me, "Get away...you...you filthy, organic...being..."

Somehow that hurt me deeply. I stood up and walked over the yellow camaro, that contained Sam and the pretty brunette. The driver door opened, allowing me to enter.

I gave a thank you and climbed in.

"What was that?" Sam asked me.

"I...I don't know..." I replied.

"Holy shit! Sam, look!" The girl yelled out.

I winced.

"What is it, Mikaela?...Oh my...Jack, are you okay?" Sam's face grew worried.

"Yea, why?"

"Look...look into the mirror..."

I pulled down the visor and looked into the mirror. The blue veins had now worked their way up my neck and chin.

* * *

Author's Note:

Review/Message?

Thanks guys for all the Story Alerts and the Reviews so far. :D I appreciate it [:

But if you ever feel like not waiting for me to add all the chapters here on , I have chapters 1-12 on my Mibba account(Links are on my profile). I usually upload about once a day on there~

Anyways, thanks again :D

~Skitz


	3. Sudden Attachments

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own Jackii. The title lyrics belong to the song The Good Left Undone by Rise Against.

The Camaro's radio came on, "...Save it for a later date..." And we took off.

He led us to a field. We all stepped out of the car, and looked up when we saw bright flash in the sky. Four meteorites were raining down to Earth's ground.

Parts of the dream I didn't even remember flashed in front of my eyes of more mechs with blue eyes.

"Those...those are the others aren't they?" I asked the Camaro. He whirred.

"What are you talking about, Jack?" Sam asked me.

"I...you know the necklace with the shard on it? I...I woke up this morning and it chain was still there but the shard was gone. It's...somehow a part of me now. I don't know." I grabbed my head as it started to hurt.

"Well if those are the others you were talking about well, they must have a leader right? We can ask him," Sam suggested.

"O-okay..."

We climbed back into the yellow mech.

Some how Sam had gotten Mikaela to sit in his lap so they could share a seatbelt. I sat in the driver's seat, with my head against the window, listening to Sam and Mikaela converse. Absentmindedly, I stroked the seat.

"You know what I don't understand?" Mikaela asked Sam.

"What?" He replied.

"If he's like, this super-advanced robot, why does he transform into this piece-of-crap Camaro?"

The car stopped. I looked at Mikaela like she was nuts. The car doors opened. I got out and walked over to the side-walk under the tunnel we were in. Sam and Mikaela bustled out quickly.

The mech sped off.

"Are you crazy? It's a freakin' '76 Camaro! That's not crap! That like awesome!"

Mikaela rolled her eyes at me.

"Now the cars pissed! See what you did? You pissed off the car and now were stranded-"

My eyes widen as a newer model Camaro stops beside us, "Holy crap. What a body..."

The car seemed to shake with silent laughter.

I blushed and climbed back into the front seat.

About 10 minutes later, the mech pulled into an alley. The three of us stepped out and waited. I could feel it in the air that something big was about to happen. At that moment, 4 automobile made their way towards us. A Peterbilt stopped in front of us, a silver Pontiac solstice, a yellow Hummer H2, and a GMC Topkick pulled beside it. I stepped forward and placed my hand on the Peterbilt and closed my eyes. At that moment I could feel the blue veins stretching out further along my body. Stepping back, I stared at all of the mechs alt-forms. My eyes lingered on the Topkick. I wanted to move closer to him.

The ground shook me of my thoughts when they all started to transform. I watched the Topkick transform. I looked away when he stared at me.

What is up with me? I mean they're robots for crying out loud!

The red and blue mech put his face in mine and Sam's, "Are you Samuel James Witwicky and are you Jackii Ray Witwicky?"

"They know your name!" Mikaela whispered.

"Yes, sir," I answered.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the plante Cybertron," He said.

The yellow, older looking mech spoke up, "You can call us Autobots for short."

"Let me introduce ourselves," said Optimus.

"What's crackin' little bitches?" said the Solstice mech.

"My first lieutenant: Jazz."

"This looks like a cool place to kick it," said Jazz doing a somersault.

I watched in amazement.

"Our medical officer: Ratchet," Optimus indicated to the older mech.

He sniffed Sam, "The boy's pheromone levels suggests he wants to mate with the female." He pointed to Mikaela.

I busted out laughing as Sam and Mikaela shift uncomfortably. I noticed then that they were holding hands. Aww, cute.

"My weapons specialist: Ironhide."

So Ironhide is his name. My eyes trailed to the black mech. I blushed as he caught me staring.

He aimed his cannons at Sam, who squealed with fear, "You feeling lucky, punk?"

Optimus placed a hand on Ironhide's shoulder, "Easy, Ironhide."

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show them my cannons..." He mumbled. I laughed. He gave a grin.

"And of course you already know your guardian: Bumblebee."

The Camaro, Bumble, started playing the radio, "...Second to none!"

Ratched shot a laser at Bumblebee, "His voice components were damaged during battle. I'm still working on them."

Mikaela looked up at Optimus, "So why are you here?"

Optimus looked at us, "We are here looking for the Allspark. And we must find it before Megatron."

"Mega-what?" Sam asked.

Optimus's eyes flashed and showed us a holographic viewing of what must've been their planet, "Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons," He showed us red-eyed mechs just like the police car. "All those who defied were destroyed. Our war finally consumed our planet, and the Allspark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found it."

"Our Grandfather..." Sam and I said in unison.

"It was an accident that intertwined out fates. Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube." He showed us Grandfather tinkering with Megatron's hand. "You're grandfather accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

Sam looked at Optimus, "How do you know about his glasses?"

I wanted to know too.

"eBay," He replied.

Sam grabbed his hair, "eBay...figures."

I giggled.

Ratchet spoke up, "If the Decepticons find the Allspark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines to build a new army."

"And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you and your sibling hold the key to Earth's survival."

Mikaela looked at us, "Please tell me you have those glasses?"

I looked at Sam. He kept all of Grandfather's stuff in his room.

"They should be somewhere in my room."

Optimus stood up straight, "Well let's get going. We don't have enough time."

"Wait. Optimus, sir?" I looked up.

"Yes?"

I gulped, "I was wondering...if you can tell me...Well what I mean is, is that my grandfather left me a necklace with a shard on it. It had the same writings on it that the Cube has."

"What do you mean had, Jackii?"

"Well...It sorta...became a part of me. It...well let me show you." I pulled down my shirt a little to show him the Autobot symbol and the blue veins, which I noticed had made their way down to my finger tips.

He studied the veins and mark, "Let me look into this. Right now we need to get those glasses."

"Okay." All the mechs transformed into their alt-modes.

I looked over at Ironhide. I was still feeling more drawn to him than to any of the others. I walked over to him without really thinking.

"Yes?" He asked, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Uhm...can I ride with you sir?" I said nervously.

He chuckled and opened his door. I climbed in and I went to reach for the seatbelt but it automatically strapped me in. I laughed. I saw Sam and Mikaela look at me. "I'm hitching a ride with Ironhide. See you at the house!" I said to them. "Haha, that rhymed." Ironhide's rough laugh came through his speakers. We followed the others back to Sam and mine's house.

Looking out the window, I rubbed finger across the seatbelt. I could feel Ironhide shudder lightly. I experimented a little bit. I ran my finger down the seat earning a laugh and when I placed my hand on the steering wheel, the whole truck vibrated. Placing my hands in my lap, I returned to staring out the window, unknowingly grinning to myself.

"What was that for?" Came Ironhide's voice.

"Hmm? Oh. Just experimenting. Ironhide?" I asked.

"Yea?"

"Can you tell me why...why I feel so drawn to you? I mean I don't know how to explain it but ever since the shard imbedded itself in me, I've felt drawn to all of you, even the Decepticon Bee fought. But When I saw you, I've felt more drawn to you that any of the others..." I revealed.

"Well I...I don't know. You'll have to ask Optimus later," He told me.

Ironhide's POV

The question caught me off guard. When we faced the Organics that could help us find the Allspark, I saw the tiniest one and for some reason to keep my optics from finding her. She laughed when I accidentally scared the male. I had grinned back at her. Something I rarely did in front of anyone other than the other Autobots, and that was only when we weren't on a mission.

It had felt so good when she stroked my interior. Not that I was going to admit that to anyone. Ever. I'll also admit that I, too, felt somewhat drawn to her, but when she mentioned the shard, I blamed in on that. I was not going to become attached, even in the least bit, to an Organic.

* * *

Author's Note:

Message/Review please?

Thanks for the reviews and story alerts :D

You guys are awesome!

~Skitz


	4. Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own Jackii. The title lyrics belong to the song The Good Left Undone by Rise Against.

I nodded and continued to gaze out of the window. So many strange things. My necklace disappearing and I find out that it had become a part of me. My veins turning blue. Discovering Sam's car is and alien robot. Getting chased by an evil alien robot after the glasses. Meeting four other alien robots who are apparently the good guys. And the worst of all; feeling connected to them all. I don't even know the reason how or why! I hope I get answers soon.

Returning to the world from my head, I felt the truck...er..Ironhide come to a close stop. We were all parked in my yard. No not in the driveway, not at the curb, but IN my yard. Dad was soo going to be pissed. God have mercy on us that Dad doesn't punish us. I laughed silently after the thought. He would just make us plant flowers and more grass then get fed up with the way we were doing it and do it himself.

The seatbelt came undone by itself and the door opened. The truck was pretty high off the ground my height so I had to take a big step to get out. When I took that step, though, I felt the tingling sensation on my skin. I looked into the Ironhide's mirror and gasped. The blue veins now framed my face and creating a sort of pattern on the sides of my eyes.

I could NOT let mom and dad see me like this. I need to think of a quick story if they do happen to see me. Think, Jack, think! I racked my brains for ideas.

After I was good distance away, all the Autobots transformed into their biped forms. Mojo was outside at that moment and instead of barking, he decided to pee on Ironhide.

Ironhide aimed his cannons at Mojo, "I see you have a pest problem. Shall I exterminate?"

"No!" I whispered harshly, as Sam grabbed Mojo.

"This _thing_ has leaked lubricants all over me," Ironhide complained.

"He did?" Sam asked. "Bad Mojo."

"Yes, bad Mojo!" Ironhide mimicked. "Now I'm going to rust..."

I giggled quietly as he whined about rusting. He looked at me with a glare. I put my hands up. Looking around for a stray rag or something on the ground, I found one of mom's towels she left out and grabbed it. I walked over to Ironhide's foot and he looked down at me cautiously. I grinned and wiped the liquid off of his foot.

"There maybe it won't rust so bad," I said, tossing the rag to the side.

"Jack, c'mon!" Sam whispered loudly at me causing the front door open. It startled Sam since he was right there.

"Sam! Jack! Where have you both been?" Dad demanded.

Sam distracted Dad for a few moments so we could get inside. Mikaela and the bots hid in the dark, while we tried to get past Dad.

"You're mother wanted to ground you and all seeing as your past curfew and all-" Dad started but I interrupted him.

"Dad, I really have to go pee! Can you please let me through?"

"Yea, sure. Wait. Turn around Jack." Dad said just as I was about to make it up the stairs in the house. I slowly turned around. I came up with an excuse then. "What is on your face?"

"Uh...Sam took me to a carnival in the next town over. I wanted to get my face painted. Do you like it?" I lied.

"It's very...unique. Looks like veins and all. Show your mother later."

"Dad? I really have to go too..." Sam exclaimed.

"Alright. Go before I change my mind about grounding both of you."

Sam and I ran to his room looking for the glasses frantically.

Suddenly the ground shook and the lights went off. I felt a small jolt surge through me. I know I didn't electrocute myself but when I leaned out the window, I saw that the large mech Ironhide and the medi-mech had stumbled into a power line. Why had I felt that? I shook my head then my eyes widened when I peered down at the ground. Dad's fountain had been crushed, his grass flattened, and the sidewalk all screwed up.

"Guys! Quit moving!" They didn't seem to hear me.

Optimus looked through the window at that time, "Have you found it yet? Hurry!" He lifted Mikaela to the room then to help us search. We searched all over the room and had not found the glasses yet. Ironhide and Ratchet shown their bright lights into the room.

"Maybe it's in my room. I'll go check," I said, walking out.

Right as I entered my room, Mom and Dad came up the stairs, towards Sam's room. I could hear them as I searched, "Sam, what's that light? Open the door. Don't make me count. And who were you talking to?" Dad questioned.

Not finding the glasses, I exited my room and towards Sam's. I stood behind Mom and Dad, who apparently hadn't noticed me. I motioned through the window briefly and frantically to Ironhide to hide. He got the memo and told the others. They scattered hiding wherever they could fit.

Sam opened his door hastily, "I'm talking to you. Why?"

Mom asked why he sweaty and filthy. Then asked if he was masturbating. At that moment I busted out laughing. Mom saw me and shook her head.

Mom pushed past him, "Sam, we heard you talking to someone."

"Mom, I-"

Mikaela made it her turn to stand up from behind Sam's desk, "Hi, I'm Mikaela. I'm a...a friend of Sam's."

Dad and Mom stared. It was quite rude if you asked me, but I couldn't blame them. Sam never had a girlfriend. Well there was that one time with one of my dolls...nah. I'd rather not get into that. It was one of my favorites when I was younger and I burned it cos Sam kissed it...

"God, you're gorgeous!" Mom exclaimed.

"Mom! Watch what you say about God!" I scolded her.

She nodded then looked to my father, "Isn't she pretty?"

Sam groaned, "She can hear you talking..."

I rolled my eyes, "Mom? Dad? Have you seen where Sam left grandpa's glasses? We really need them."

Mom thought for a moment, "On the kitchen table."

"Alright. C'mon!" I yelled to Sam and Mikaela. I rushed passed my parents, the other two close behind me.

When Sam grabbed the glasses the door bell rang. Dad answered it.

A weird, official, gross looking man was there, "Ronald Wikity?"

"It's Witwicky. Who are you?" Dad asked, looking at the man like he was stupid as he and more official men rudely entered our house.

These men gave of very bad vibes. I hid somewhat behind my brother, glaring as hard as I could.

"We're the government. Sector Seven," The man replied.

"Never heard of it."

He looked at Dad, "Never will."

Sam stuck the glasses into his breast pocket as the man looked around the house.

He came back into the kitchen and looked at Sam, "Are you Sam Witeki?"

"Witwicky. And yes. Why?" Sam corrected.

"You're going to have to come with us," he made a motion to grab Sam. Sam stepped back, almost tripping over me.

The man seemed just notice I was there. I glared even harder. His eyes seemed to widen when he looked me over. Must be the random blue veins on my face, I thought sarcastically.

"And you must be little Jackii. You're going to have to come too, kid." He went to grab me too and I punched him right in the face.

"You're going to pay for that, kid. Grab 'em boys," He said nasally, holding his nose.

We were grabbed, Mikaela too, and were pushed through the doors. I heard a light engine rumble. 'Autobots, help,' I thought to myself.

They handcuffed all of us and put us into a tacky, black SUV.

Dad and Mom were being put into another SUV. Dad yelled out, "You're not taking my kids!"

"A little too late for that. We'll not be seeing each other later," The man, who's name I learned to be was Simmons.

As we sat, handcuffed, in the back of the SUV, the man turned to Sam, "Last night, at the station, you told the officer your car transformed. Enlighten me."

"Well here's what I said okay? This is all one big misunderstanding about me and my car being stolen..."

"Really?" Simmons interrupted. I wanted to kick him in the face.

"...from me, from my home, but it's fine now 'cause its back! It came back!" Sam explained.

Mikaela spoke up, "Well not by itself."

"Well, no."

I wanted to slap my hand to my face. Way to go and try not to give anything away.

"Because that would be crazy," she and Sam laugh nervously. The others laughed sarcastically.

Simmons stopped abruptly, "What do you kids know about aliens?"  
All three pairs of eyes in the back seat widened.

I truly thank God for letting us stop then. There was a reason we stopped though. We were suddenly lifted into the air and the roof was ripped off.

I sighed, "Optimus! Thank God!"

Simmons eyed me, then blankly looked up at Optimus.

"Taking the children was a bad idea. Let them go now!" Optimus set the SUV down and him and Ironhide aimed their cannons at Simmons.

"I'm not at liberty-"

"Now!"

Simmons quickly let us go and Mikaela had gotten me and Sam out of the handcuffs. Along on the ride, we had learned that Mikaela had a Juvie record so this didn't surprise me.

We handcuffed all the Sector Seven Officials and Sam was demanding what they wanted.

I wasn't really paying attention and was holding my head looking at every Autobot wanting to reach out to them for some unknown reason.

What brought me back to reality was helicopters landing and then taking off after the Autobots. I wanted to the 'Bots to shoot them down, but I somehow knew they wouldn't.

We all ran trying to get away from firing guns. Optimus scooped the three of us up and hid under a bridge. We were slowly slipping though. I gave a short scream when we fell, absolutely terrified of being up so high. He tried to break our fall, but succeeding not by much. When we landed the helicopters rained down towards us. Bumblebee transformed into his biped form but was quickly shot down with things that resembled harpoons with ropes attached. He was quickly brought down. I saw Ironhide trying to make his way towards us quickly but he was stopped by Optimus. I wanted Ironhide to come to our rescue, but I didn't want him getting hurt too. Men came out of no where spraying Bumblebee with liquid nitrogen. Sam and I screamed as we were being pulled back. Sam squirmed his out of their grip and ran towards the Yellow bot. He knocked down a few men and sprayed them with the liquid ice, but was quickly restrained. That must've been what triggered. That or Bumblebee slowly being frozen or not having Ironhide come to our rescue but I could feel the blue veins spread completely over my arms and my legs. The man holding me yelped let me go. Had I burned him? I don't know and I didn't care. I ran once I released. I ran faster than I had ever ran before. I caught a glimpse of my hands. They were a bright blue. I surprised myself when I threw off the men that tackled me. I kneeled at Bumblebee's head and laid my hand on his cheek. I don't know what came over me then but what surprise me more was when I had stood up and faced more men that were about to take me down.

Here's the surprising part, I lifted my hand and there was a cannon that had formed. And it WORKED. I shot at them, ignoring an internal battle on whether to fight or be freaked out.

I could feel eyes on me. Sam, Mikaela, the Autobots, and the Sector Seven men. As I attacked the men that were coming towards me, I looked behind and saw the other Autobots on the bridge, watching. My eyes trailed to the black mech. I looked at him. I was being careless, not paying attention to what was happening down on the ground where I was and I paid the price for it. I was shot at and it hit. It sounded like it had hit a metal plate but I know it had hit me and I know I didn't have any metal plates in me. When I felt the pain surge through me though, I grabbed my shoulder with a blue veined hand and fell to my knees. I gave the Autobots one last glance. I looked in confusion as they crowded around Ironhide. He was clutching his metal shoulder and looking at me.

He couldn't have gotten shot could he? My thoughts trailed as what seemed like forever as I fell to the ground and onto my face.

Bumblebee...Sam...Mikaela...Autobots...Ironhide...

The last thing I saw before my eyes closed was several pairs of feet running towards me, sideways. My eyes slowly shut and all I saw was blackness.

Ironhide's POV

We were all shocked when we saw her arm transform into a cannon and bright blue light flooded out of her mouth as if someone turned on a very bright flashlight inside her head when she attacked the government men.

I watched with an unknown feeling as I saw a man shoot his gun aimed at her head.

My spark clenched when it went off and even more when I saw the young Organic get blasted in the shoulder. I don't even have a clue as to why.

There was a sharp pain in my shoulder that hurt so slaggin much that it made me fall to my knees.

I distinctly remember Jackii telling me about how she felt drawn to me. Like there was an invisible string. I hadn't even known the femme for very long and I somehow could feel a tug on that string as I watched her fall onto her front. I watched with confusion.

I wished I knew what was wrong with me, but at that moment, all I wanted to do was blow the heads off of those Sector Seven guys for harming her.


	5. Reincarnation

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own Jackii. The title lyrics belong to the song The Good Left Undone by Rise Against.

"Jackii?" I swatted at whatever was prodding me in the side. Bad move, I thought, as I hissed in pain.

"Jack? Jackii? Are you alright?" Yea, I'm alright, I just have a freakin' hole in my shoulder! I blinked my eyes open, getting dirt out of them.

I saw my brother and Mikaela look at me worriedly. I groaned, but tried to sit up straight none-the-less, "Ugh. Where are we?" They didn't have to answer that, because at that moment I felt the urge to vomit. My stomach lurched when I happened to see we were in a helicopter. I took deep breaths and scooted closer to Sam.

He stoked my hair and whispered in my ear that it was going to be okay. These are times when I love my brother to death since he knows exactly how to calm me down.

After I calmed down, I didn't bother asking what happened since I remembered it all clearly. I looked down at my right hand and sure enough in the center of my palm was a cannon barrel and my forearm made up the rest of it.

I sighed and shook my head. This couldn't be real. I did a self-check starting with my shoulder. Someone had bandaged it, but it was very messy. I grabbed the gauze and pulled it off. The hole was there, surrounding by a mixture of red blood and a blue substance. I noticed something reflecting light where the wound was. Curious and careful, I touched the hole. It was cold to the touch, whatever it was.

"Sam?" I asked.

"You alright?" He asked, checking me over.

I nodded, "I guess, but...what does that look like to you?" I pointed the cold solid in my shoulder.

"The bullet went straight to the bone," a voice spoke up. It was Simmons. I glared. "That's probably that it is."

"No...That's not bone. It's metal," Mikaela said looking at my wound.

"You're just seeing things..." He trailed off as I pointed my arm/cannon at him. I smirked. Atleast it's good for one thing. It can make idiots shut up.

He glared at me but said nothing.

I finished my body check. I had a few scrapes and bruises, but other than that, I was fine. I growled to myself though when I noticed a metal, blinking band around my ankle. I didn't want to even think about those Sector Seven creeps touching me. I touched it cautiously, praying that it didn't shock me. It didn't thankfully.

"You're not going to be able to get that off..." Simmons trailed off again as I pulled the band off my ankle. I knew a few tricks about how to get outta stuff like that.

I through it out of the helicopter.

"So what are you in here for?" I looked up and noticed, for the first time, a blond female and African American male.

Sam chuckled sarcastically, "Bought a car. Turned out to an alien robot. Who knew?"

"Wow..." the blond stated.

I noticed the male looking at me like I was some kind of freak, "Whatcha staring at?"

I must've startled him. He looked away, "Hmm? Ah, nothing. Okay...do you mind me asking what's wrong with you?"

That ticked me off a bit but I calmed myself, "Honestly, I have no idea. But I do know that if we don't get to Bee, I'm going to one ticked off teenage girl with a cannon for an arm..."

I rolled my eyes when I caught him scooting a few inches away from me.

About ten minutes later we landed in front of the Hoover Dam we were informed.

A man came up to us, and introduced himself as Tom Banachek.

I glared at him as he stepped towards me.

"My, my. What a lovely creature..." He said.

Sam was about to say something, but I had a headstart, "You friggin' _ass. _I'm not a stupid experiment. I'm a _human being._ If you such as lay a finger on me, you'll regret it." I pointed my cannon in his face. "So quit looking at me like that or I'll blow your head off."

He looked at me confused, "You certainly don't look like a human-"

Sam interrupted, saving me from blasting this guys 'prized possession' off, "Where's my car?"

Tom looked at Sam in the eyes, "Son, listen to me carefully. People could die here." I scoffed. Not like they weren't killing people or my new friends. Thinking about them sent a tingle through my body. It was like I knew Bumblebee was here. And another robot. I could feel them. I could also feel...like another part of me was here, which was totally confusing cause I know I've never been here before. The man continued, "We need to know everything you know, and we need to know it right now."

Sam smirked, "Okay, but first I'll take my car back. And my parents; maube you should be writing this down. Oh and her juvie record," He pointed to Mikaela. "That's gotta be gone. Like, forever."

Banachek exhaled, "Come with me, we'll talk about your car."

Mikaela walked beside Sam, "Thank you."

Sam shrugged, and put an arm, each, over mine and her shoulders, "Sure."

I heard Simmons sigh, "That man's an extortionist."

The man took us underground to where Bee was. First we had passed Megatron. The government gave me a headache when they kept arguing with us when I finally gave up and shot the ground. That shut them up.

My heart dropped when I saw Bee. I was quickly filled with anger. Sam had already gotten the men to stop harming Bee, but that didn't mean they hadn't done anything.

I run over to where Sam was. I reached out my arm to Bee and placed my hand over his cheek, "You alright?"

"You okay? They didn't hurt you, right?" Sam asked.

I felt the pain Bee was feeling where my arm was connected to his face. I frowned, but quickly backed up as he started to stand and aimed his blaster at the others who hurt him.

Sam called out to Bumblebee, "Listen to me, the Cube is here, and the Decepticons are coming...No, no, don't worry about them, they're not gunna hurt you. Jack?"

I looked towards him and nodded to the look he gave me, "You guys better back up. He's a friendly robot and all, but if you don't back up...well..."I aimed my own cannon as example.

Sam shook his head, "Okay? C'mon, put the guns down. They're not gunna hurt you. Come with us, we're gunna take you to the All Spark."

"Excuse me, if I can interrupt. But I'm Secretary of Defense, John Keller." There was an elder man surrounded by a few army officials. I just shook my head and didn't pay attention to them talking, but more or so to the big doors in front of us. I started to walk forward. At first no one noticed until Bee started to follow me.

"Hey! Little girl, where in the hell do you think you're going?" Shouted Simmons. I threw him a glare but didn't retort. Whatever was in that room was the third thing I felt. The other part of me. Ignored the calls after me and opened the doors. Bee followed close behind me. I slowly walked up to the Cube, craning my neck. Something told me to get closer.

"Bee? Set me on top of those stairs, please?" Bee obeyed and picked me up. He placed me where I wanted.

I placed both my hands on the Cube, which was way bigger than me. I closed my eyes and leaned into it. I could feel the energy radiating off of it and into me. I could feel it going out to Bee too. And another bot, but it was soon forgot about when my vision started to go black yet again.

I backed up and held onto the railing, my other hand still on the cube, soaking in the energy, until Bee did something to make it smaller. Sam and them had came in early I guess, because I didn't notice them until Bee handed the Cube to him. My eyes wouldn't obey me and they latched onto the Cube. At first my vision was spotty and then it all went black.

Just as I fell off the railing, I whispered, "Catch me..."

I know Bee had caught me. I felt the metal that was once cold, now warm, wrapped around me. I curled up into a ball.

I heard the faint voices of Sam and Mikaela, "Jack? Jackii? Oh my God. Wake up, now! You're scaring me!"

I wanted to laugh. I knew I wasn't dead so why were they worrying?

Ironhide's POV

Bumblebee contacted Optimus a few moment's ago saying he had the Cube. We all sighed in relief, but were also quickly informed that Megatron had somehow awakened and was alive.

Bumblebee gave us coordinates and we all transformed and head towards them.

Halfway there and I was ready to blow some slaggin' Decepticon aft. Myself and the other Autobots stopped abruptly when Optimus did and turned around. Bumblebee Alt. Mode sped passed us. I could feel the energy of the Cube coming off through him. I also felt the presence of a powerful organism. I quickly passed it off as energy from the Cube. Bumblebee stopped, confusing all of us, until we saw Sam get out of him. I wanted to roll my optics.

I felt a tug on that invisible string again as Sam brought out a curled, sickly looking form. It was Jackii. She was latched onto the Cube for what looked like dear life. Sam ran as quick as he could over to me. Why me?

I didn't know until he spoke up, "Something's wrong with her. She won't wake up..."

"Then take her to Ratchet," I said, though for some reason I didn't want her to.

"She doesn't want Ratchet. She kept calling out for you. And she won't let go of the Cube either. She's got like an iron grip on it." I strapped a seatbelt around her.

"Fine then. Just get moving," I said, gruffly and shut my side door. Climbing into Bumblebee, Sam hollered, "Don't let anything happen to my sister. I so swear..."

He shut Bumblebee's door and we all resumed to follow him.

Jackii's POV

I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't obey. I pictured Ironhide's bipedal form and I mumbled his name.

I felt the vehicle I was in stop. I felt myself being picked up and moved. The presence I was moved into comforted me. My headache that had appeared soon after my vision blacked out, dulled some. "It's gunna be alright, Jackii." I heard a rough voice. It sounded like Ironhide. I smiled in my head.

I tried to speak back to him, but before I could, the blackness changed to a bright white and what I saw startled me. I saw a tall black robot looking at me. Whether it was male or female, I couldn't tell. Not even its voice gave away its gender.

"Stand up, young one."

I obeyed and stared into it's purple eyes.

"Who are...you?" I sputtered out.

"I cannot tell you, but I can tell you why you're here," it said, picking me up. "You are here, because I chose you to be a sort of incarnation of me."

My eyes widened, "Wh-what do y-you mean?"

"You will be a healer or sorts. A controlled power source for Robotic Organisms, You will become one of them and help them. Fight with them. Heal and love them. Care for them. Protect them just as they will protect you. Maybe you have already felt that sort of attachment?"

I nodded, grabbing my head. It hurt so _bad_. I looked up, "Yo-you mean I'm going to be a 'bot?"

It nodded, "As you have seen, your arm and bones are already that of an inorganic. You need to rest and the Transformation will complete..."

Its voice faded as all color and light disappeared.

I snuggled into the warm seats and muttered softly, "Ironhide..." Before I lost all consciousness.

3rd Person POV

"Hmm?" Ironhide said, he looked over Jackii, watching her sleep. He noticed she seemed to be changing. 'I'll ask Ratchet when we stop...' he thought to himself and turned on the radio, turning the volume on low.

Lyrics to 'Check Yes Juliet' by We The Kings poured out of his speakers.

Author's Note:

Thanks very much for the reviews!

I decided that I'd name y'all off for right now, 'cause y'all are so awesome for reviewing and adding my story to your alerts. [:

Reviews: **xxIronhideForeverxx, NightStalkerblade, precious92**

Story Alerts: **precious92, Daughter of Megatron-Elektra, Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, NightStalkerblade, dflydoji**

Favorite Alerts: **Veekalzhanez, Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, xxIronhideForeverxx**

Thanks so much!

I'm trying to get all the chapters up right now so be warned for a lot of uploads lol :D


	6. Attached

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own Jackii. The title lyrics belong to the song The Good Left Undone by Rise Against.

I was awake, listening to Ironhide's radio, though I showed no signs. Atleast that's what I thought until the radio turned off, and I heard Ironhide's chuckle, "I know you're awake. No use in hiding it."

I groaned and playfully slapped the seat. I stretched out my arms and yawned. I froze mid-yawn. My arms had fully turned to metal. I stuttered when I spoke to Ironhide, "Ironhide, where...where are we?"

"Why? What's wrong?" His rough voice replied.

I unstrapped the seatbelt and began to step out of the truck. Something was about to happen. Something big.

I surveyed our surroundings quickly. We were parked on the side of the road in the abandoned outskirts of our town. The other bots and humans were asleep, but stirred in their sleep.

I took off in a fast run away from them. Behind me I heard the familiar clinking of Ironhide transforming into his natural form and run after me. I heard the others awaken and ask what was wrong. I shook my head and kept running until a burning sensation stopped me and I landed on my knees and skidded to a stop. The burning moved throughout my body. I turned to face the others to make sure they weren't close to me. Even if I didn't know what was going to happen, I didn't want the others to get hurt. I saw Ironhide still running after me, but he was holding his chest...in the exact same spot I was hurting. What the hell? I knew I was more drawn to him, but was the attachment-

I screamed out. Ironhide looked like he didn't know what to do. I smiled weakly up at him, but screamed again. I looked at my chest. My skin was slowly transforming into metal. The pain moved up to my face. I felt my face. Half of it was turning into metal, the rest remained untouched. The sensation quickly moved to my legs, which also painfully transformed into metal.

When I talked to to that Alien, it didn't mention about suffering from the pain.

The burning quickly turned me numb and I just lay in the sand, wanting everything to just go away. The pain, the headaches...

Sam ran over to me and clutched me to him. I started to sob and buried my face into his shirt. He shh'd me, stroking my head. Surprisingly my hair was still in tact.

"Sam...It hurts so bad..." I sobbed. I had a feeling this wasn't the last of the pain.

"Ratchet. Get over here," I heard Ironhide command. I had only closed my eyes for a brief moment, but when I reopened them, I was staring into two bright blue pairs of eyes. I yelped and tried to scoot away. I hissed in pain. I noticed the man with dark almost black brown hair coil back and grab his chest.

The other man, with blond hair had on a medical coat and when he spoke, he sounded just like, "Ratchet?" I murmured.

He nodded. What ever tricks they were playing right now was not amusing. "I thought-" I took a deep breath despite the pain. "-I thought you guys were robots?"

"These are holoforms. I made them shortly before Bumblebee gave us coordinates to find you all," he explained. I was still confused as hell. Oh, God, You know I love you. Please, just please end this pain. Tears streaked down my face.

"It seems that the shard had embedded-" I held up my hand stopping him.

I sat up, Sam helping me, my body aching in protest, "When I lost consciousness, I met the Robot in my dreams. It said I was going to be it's reincarnation of sorts. Something about...about me becoming one with part of the Allspark..."

"Primus..." Ironhide whispered.

I stared at him, confused, "Excuse me?"

He lifted his head and stared into my eyes. I stared back, getting lost. "Primus...he's our creator."

"Just like God is for us humans," I stated.

He nodded.

"I have a feeling that this episode is not the last. It...Primus whoever...said that I was going to become one of you. A bot. Said that I was going to be a healer and a power source. What ever that means..." I mumbled.

A sharp pain went straight my head. I yelped and fell forward, right into Ironhide's arms. What seemed to be way out of character for him, I had trouble believing it myself, but he gently held me to his chest. Mumbled words that were definitely not English. It had calmed me though. I lingered in his arms, until the pain subsided. I held onto his shoulder and shakily stood up. He and Sam both stood up and watched me as if waiting for another outburst.

"I'm fine guys. For right now at least," I reassured them. The kept an eye on me though. "Shouldn't we be moving? I mean we need to get that Cube somewhere where there's not a whole bunch of Decepticon activity, right?"

They nodded. Ironhide's holoform disappeared after helping me into his Alt. Mode. Ratchet had already unactivated his. When Ironhide strapped the seatbelt over me, was when I noticed the other people in him. It was a few of the army men I had saw with the Sec. Def.. I looked outside the window and saw one of the army green colored hummers before turning forward and faced the steering wheel, seeing as I was in the driver's seat.

He looked at me and smiled, "Hi, I'm Lennox." He held out his hand.

I shook it lightly, not knowing what damage my new body could do since it was made out of the same stuff as the Autobots and Decepticons, "Jackii."

Arriving in the city, we all had to quickly jump out of Ironhide's Alt. Mode as a F-22 Raptor rained down upon us. As did a larger jet that quickly transformed into, "It's Megatron!" I yelled to Optimus.

Jazz heard me first and rammed into Megatron, knocking him slightly, but Jazz's small form hardly did anything to Megatron's larger one.

"You want a piece of me? Huh? You want a piece of me?" Jazz taunted. My eyes widened and I was just about ready to rush forward when I saw Megatron grab Jazz.

"No! I want two!" Megatron ripped Jazz in two. A pang hit me in the heart as I saw the light fade from Jazz's eyes. Tears wanted to spill, but I would not let them.

Sam scared me as he pulled me into the safety of a building, "I want you stay out the way? Okay? I don't want you to get hurt."

I looked at him, "Me? You're more likely to get hurt. Have you seen me? I'm a freaking Cyborg thing!"

He shook his head and hugged me before running over to Bumblebee.

My eyes trailed over the battle, Optimus and Megatron, Ratchet and Bee fighting the 'Raptor, and Ironhide fighting a Decepticon tank.

I kept my eyes on Ironhide. I sucked in a breath when I saw the Decepticon aim at him and shot. I yelled out when it made contact. I ran as fast as I could to Ironhide who was having trouble standing up. I closed my eyes in pain, Ironhide's pain. The shot hit him near the chest.

"Ironhide!" I made my way quickly to his head and placed a hand on his face. "Ironhide?"

He tensed in reply.

I climbed over him to his wound, more tears ready to escape. Without thinking, I hovered my hands over the gaping wound. A blue glow emitted from the holes in my palms. I watched, determined and amazed, as I healed Ironhide. After a few minutes, it had almost completely healed when I was grabbed by spider like fingers.

"Ah, what do we have here?" Came a metal grinding voice. "A little metal human. Oh what power emits from you. Maybe I should keep you give you to Megatron."

I turned as best I could, and faced my assailant; It was the F-22 Raptor Decepticon. I glared, making him laugh.

"Let her go, Starscream." I smiled when I heard Ironhide's voice, but quickly frowned when he clutched his chest. I could tell it still hurt because I was still in pain.

The Decepticon laughed, "Now why would I do that?" He ran a long-slim finger down the human side of my face and down my body and between what was my breasts.

I exhaled a breath and closed my eyes. I opened them, filled with hatred. I felt myself becoming different, but this time there was no pain.

"Do NOT touch me! EVER!" I yelled, growing enough strength through my changing form to push myself out of his grasp. I fell to the ground and landed on my feet. I stared up at the mech, but not for long. My anger fueling my transformation; my height growing with every breath, my body forming metal joints, just like the others. I felt my increasing growth and transformation stop, but instead of inspecting myself, I automatically aimed my cannons attached to my forearms at Starscream and blasted away. I shot off his hand, causing him to retreat. Lowering my cannons, I felt myself fall backwards. I landed in someone's arms. I looked down and saw large, metal hands on my small, metal waist. I smiled and leaned into Ironhide's bipedal form...

…Wait. If he was in his bipedal form than that means...I looked down to the ground, which was quite a ways down. My transformation had completed. Which also meant I was no longer human. I frowned, but it was replaced my a grin. I mean now I can be a kickass robot and maybe I can get Ratchet to make me a holoform.

I heard a loud 'boom!' sound and looked up. I saw Sam pushing the Cube into Megatron's chest. I felt myself cringed as the Cube broke. I guess that's what the Robot was telling me. That I was to make up for the loss of the Allspark.

I looked up into Ironhide's eyes, "He'll be back." He nodded, knowing it was the truth. I felt his metal arms around my waist. If I could've, I knew I would've blushed. I pulled away, standing straight. I felt his arms hesitantly leave my waist. I observed the others making sure they were all right. All of them except Bee. I jogged to him, and kneeled beside him. He raised his cannon to my face.

I held up my hands and smiled, "Bee, it's alright, it's me. Jackii."

He looked into my eyes for a few minutes, as if searching. He nodded.

I looked at the bottom half of him, which was totally gone, "Where are your legs?"

He pointed over to a collapsed wall. I moved the fallen wall, it crumbling in the process, and grabbed his legs. I brought them over to him and placed them where they would go if they were attached, and doing the same thing I had done with Ironhide, I closed my eyes and hovered my hands over him. I heard the wires, tubes, and metal parts connect and repair themselves through my help.

About 10 minutes later, Ratchet helped me get Bee to stand up, "How's that?"

He nodded.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the windows of a tall building. For a robot, I think I looked pretty cool. I looked robotic yet feminine at the same time. Whereas my coloring went, I was a bright green. I checked myself out in the mirror but froze when I heard a cat call from the ground.

I saw my brother and Mikaela smiling, yet a bit freaked. 'Must be the random robotic parts,' I thought sarcastically grinning.

Bee picked them both up. I held out my hand for Sam to climb onto. He hugged my face as I pulled him closer. "This isn't fair ya know? I'm supposed to be taller than my lil' sister." I grinned.

Optimus interjected then, "We have time to converse later. Right now, I think it's safer to get out of the public. Jackii? You'll need a Alt. Mode like that. All you have to do is scan a vehicle and you'll take on that form."

I looked around and saw a green truck. A green Ford Raptor.

Scanning seemed to come naturally. I scanned the truck and immediately transformed into an exact replica of the vehicle with the exception of the Autobot insignia on my front.

"Ratchet, if you will, please gather what remains of Jazz," Optimus ordered.

I saw Lennox getting into Ironhide. I looked back and forth between him and the others a couple of times, "Uh, guys? I'm going to go with Ironhide. I'll see you later." I sped off after Ironhide, laughing as he revved his engine higher than mine.

* * *

Author's Note:

:D

I have a pic of her alt. mode on my profile. And if you wanna see pictures of Jackii(and Ironhide ;]) go to my profile and click my dA account link, then go look at my gallery.

~Skitz


	7. Guardians

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own Jackii. The title lyrics belong to the song The Good Left Undone by Rise Against.

"Can you hear me, Jackii?"

I would've jumped right out of my skin...er metal frame if I could, "What the hell?" I remembered Optimus talking about using COM links one time, so that's what immediately came to mind.

Just like scanning, using the COM link came naturally.

"Ironhide?" I asked out.

"Good. You know how to use the COM links. I wanted to inform you that we're taking Lennox home. Optimus ordered us to be Lennox's and his family's guardians for a few weeks in case more Decepticons show."

I replied with a simple answer, "Okay." Well, atleast I can get used to being a robot.

Another forty-five minutes later, I followed Ironhide onto a dirt road. About half a mile in we came across a small, white house. It was cute to say in the least.

I pulled up beside Ironhide, hitting a small hole in the process.

"Ugh," I groaned. I guess it was going to take a while to get used to being a truck. I heard Ironhide chuckle beside me, but remained quiet none-the-less. Lennox had asked earlier if we could be quiet for the time being so he could explain things to his wife.

I smiled when his wife came out of their house with whom I presumed was their daughter. The little girl had small wisps of blond hair and cute hazel eyes.

Lennox hugged both of them and they all went inside.

I could faintly hear them talking. I peered over at Ironhide and opened my door, hitting him. I giggled. He grunted and if I could see his optics, I knew he would have rolled them. I did it again. This was all equivalent as if I were human and poking someone.

"Why you..." I heard him.. He opened his door and hit me back. "Now you leave me no choice but to sink to your level." He opened his door and made contact with me. I laughed.

We continued this until we heard the house's front door open. We froze and quickly shut our own doors.

Lennox took his wife by the hand and walked over to us, "Sarah, you promise not to scream?"

She sighed, "I told you already that I won't scream.

"Okay then. Guys?"

"Why are you talking to the trucks? And how did you get two home if there wasn't anoth-"

She gave a short yelp as Ironhide and I transformed into our bipedal forms.

I felt slightly awkward and moved behind Ironhide, not taking a liking to being stared at.

Ironhide gave a short laugh and placed his hands on my shoulders, pulling me beside him.

"Sarah, meet Ironhide and Jackii." He must have told her some of the things that went on.

"So this is what you meant by surprising..." Lennox nodded. "Why does Jackii sound like a human name?"

I lifted my head and spoke, "Well...that's because I used to be human. It's sorta of a long, confusing story to explain."

She nodded slowly. I sighed and subconsciously leaned into Ironhide.

Surprising us, well atleast me, she smiled, "So are you two like an...item?"

"Huh?" I looked at her dumbly not getting the question.

Her smiled widened, "A couple."

Realization struck me and I quickly pulled away from Ironhide. I looked from him to her. What seemed like a random thought that came from nowhere floated in my head, 'I wish.' I shook my head.

"No ma'am, we aren't," Ironhide replied, lowering his head slightly. He looked...I couldn't think of the word. Disappointed maybe? And if so, why? It's not like we were extremely close. I mean sure I felt a little more drawn to him than the others, but I didn't think it was strong enough for me to like him like that. Atleast, that's what I told myself.

"We're just friends," I said giving a small smile. She must not have believed it from the look on her face, but she said nothing more.

Lennox rolled his eyes a little but smiled at his wife then to us, "Well if you need to stretch out or anything, there's about 35 acres right behind you, so feel free to do anything."

Ironhide nodded and said thank you as the two went back inside, most likely to catch up.

He looked at me for a minute before facing the field that branched off into wooded land. and started to mutter to himself. Something about green and femmes. I rose an eyebrow.

"What do you mean green and femmes?" I said placing a hand on my hip. I knew femme was French for female. And well I was a female and I was green.

He looked at me once more and cocked his head to the side, which, I will admit, did look kinda cute but weird because of his rough exterior, "You understood that?"

I gave him a 'duh!' look, "Yea. It was plain English and everything."  
"Uh, no it wasn't. I was speaking in native tongue, Cybertronian," he stated.

It was my turn to be confused, "But...it sounded just like plain English...Maybe that mech...Primus or whoever...must've somehow gave me knowledge of what it would be like to be one of you as if I had lived as one my whole life..."

He nodded, "Most likely, I guess."

I looked up at him. In my new form he was atleast two or three feet taller than me. Dang, I'm still short. Even as a Robotic Organism. I laughed to myself.

I faced the fields and just stood there for a few moments, "We should rest. It's been a long day."

He agreed with my suggestion and we transformed into our Alt. Modes. Ironhide pulled up a little closer to the house. I moved in right beside him, leaving an inch or two between us. I don't know why I was acting like this, but I knew that for the moment, I just wanted to be close to him.

"Ironhide?"

"Yea?"

"So what were talking about? I mean about green and femmes?"

He didn't reply for a few seconds. He chuckled nervously but didn't answer me.

I huffed and lightly hit him with my door before settling down and going to sleep.

Ironhide's POV

She could understand Cybertronian and she caught me talking about her, but she didn't know I was. When the sunset shone on her, her green frame sparkled in the sunlight, making her seem to glow.

I mentally hit myself. The hell is wrong with me? Hopefully she forgot.

I didn't know what she was doing when she moved close to me, leaving little space. I didn't protest though. I liked her right there. Right there at my side.

"Ironhide?" she asked.

I replied with a 'hmm?'

"So what were you talking about? I mean about green and femmes?"

My mind froze. I didn't reply but I chuckled. She hit me with her door once. I felt her system shut down in stasis. I smiled to myself before I also went into stasis.

* * *

Author's Note:

Eh, I know stasis is more like an unconscious state, but it's a cool word P:

I think Sarah took the meeting a bit calm. I didn't want her to freak out majorly cause, you know, her husband is in the Army after all.  
I'm sorry if Ironhide's POV isn't up to your standards, but I'm not him so it's not like I can just...whatever lol XD Anyways hope you enjoyed :D

**btw~ I was watching ROTF for like the millionth time 'cause I own the DVD n all, and anyways I never noticed this out of the millions of times I've watched it, and I was wondering if any of y'all did either, but: **

**When Optimus gains the parts of Jetfire, did anyone noticed that one of the parts went on Optimus's chin and became a goatee? I so didn't know that before!**


	8. Practice

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own Jackii. The title lyrics belong to the song The Good Left Undone by Rise Against.

A squeal of laughter awoke me from my sleep. I opened my eyes and was greeted with with Lennox carrying his daughter walking towards us. He patted mine and Ironhide's hoods, "Hey guys. I was wondering if one of you wouldn't mind running us to the grocery store in town?"

I was about to say something when I was interrupted by Ratchet's voice through the COM link, "Jackii?"

"Hmm?" I replied sleepily.

"I wanted you to know that over the night I constructed you a holoform chip. I'll also be checking for any damage on you and Ironhide from yesterday. I'm going to be heading towards yours and Ironhide's destination. I'll arrive approximately around noon. Please be there for I'm going to need to get back to the others."

"Alrighty. Later?"

"Goodbye." I heard a click as the COM link turned off.

"You or me?" Ironhide asked.

"You I guess, but be back soon. That was Ratchet. He's going to be here by noon to check up on us and help me install my holoform chip," I informed him.

He grunted, "Alright then. Don't get into trouble for the time being and if there's any problem use the COM link."

I huffed, "'Kay."

Lennox had put a very bright pink baby seat in Ironhide's back seat, earning a giggle from me. Strapping his daughter in her tickled her, "Annabelle, you look just like your mother, you know?"

Ironhide opened the front door for Lennox and wrapped the seat belt around him.

"See ya," I said to them as they took off down the dirt road.

"So...what to do now?" I asked myself. I have about an hour before Ratchet got here.

I looked off towards the wooded area and noticed something I hadn't yesterday. I transformed into my bipedal form and walked over to the object. It was a large, old steel box with grasses growing over it. I moved away the grasses and found a target plastered on it with bullet holes lining the different sections. I grinned. Well I guess now is better than never to practice my nonexistent skills.

I backed away from the steel target about a one hundred fifty feet away. I lifted my right arm, and aimed the cannon on my forearm at the target. I fired. I looked to see where I had hit. I had only managed to catch the far right corner of the whole box.

I practiced again and again, each shot getting a tinge better than the last. I even practiced with my left cannon.

Without realizing that it had been well over an hour, I kept firing at the box. When I finally hit the center of the target. I stood straighter and grinned wildly to myself. I did a small dance moving around in a circle. I opened my eyes when I heard a few chuckles and someone clearing their throat. I was face to face with Ratchet who had his hands on his hips and Ironhide rose and eyebrow at me. Below us was Lennox, his wife holding Annabelle, and another man, whose name was Epps, laughing. I smiled sheepishly.

Ratchet looked at me, "Now that you're aware, come over here please."

I walked over to Ratchet. He instructed me to sit down with my back facing him. I did as told. I felt him taking something off the the base of my neck. After a few minutes of hearing the sounds of things sparking, Ratchet finally finished and got up off his knees. I stood up and stretched out my metal arms.

"Now, it's programmed at the moment to look just like you did before any of this happened. Did you get injured at all yesterday?" I shook my head.

"No, but Ironhide was. I was able to heal him partially until that freak touched me," I shuddered.

Ratchet nodded, "I already looked over Ironhide. I don't know how you did it, but I figure there really isn't a good explanation. I need to go now. I'll be seeing you both in a few weeks." He nodded to us and transformed into his Alt. Mode. I noticed his holoform in the front seat.

"So, how does the holoform work exactly?" I asked Ironhide.

"Well, first off, you gotta be in your Alt. Mode. That way you can use your Alt. Mode when you're a holoform. Then, I guess by the way you figure things out, you'll be able to do the rest," he told me. I watched him as he formed into this Alt. Mode and activated his holoform. Just as before, his form had black-brown hair, a pair of faded jeans, a white wife beater, and a black leather jacket.

Transforming into my green Ford Raptor Alt. Mode, I activated my holoform. I looked down and my holoform had on a gray and black camouflage spaghetti strap tank over a regular white tank. The camo tank had a cross patch and the Autobot insignia on it. My legs were adorned with black, ripped skinny jeans and on my feet were black and white cowboy boots. I grinned and peered into the mirror of my Alt. Mode. My eyes were the same bright blue as my bipedal form.

"This is so cool. Mom and Dad should so..." I trailed off. "Ironhide, we're going to have to tell my parents. I'm pretty sure Sam would have told them Bumblebee. What am I going to do?"

Ironhide put a hand on my shoulder, "We'll come to that point when we get there. You should probably call Sam. You can use the COM links to do that."

I nodded, "I'll do it right now. If you'll give me a minute or so..."

Even though I could easily deactivate my holoform, I didn't. I climbed into my Alt. Mode and placed my head against my own steering wheel.

Using the COM link, I call Sam's cell.

"Hello?" Came my older brother's voice.

"Sam? It's Jackii."

"Hey, sis! How's it going over there? You alright?" He asked.

"Everything's fine. I'm okay I guess. Did you tell mom and dad about Bee?" I asked.

"Yea..." he trailed.

I laughed, "How's they take that?"

"At first mom started screaming her head off. Then she was all like, 'You better step on the grass of the dogs, or I'll kick your ass!'" he mimicked causing me to laugh.

"Sounds like mom alright. What about me? Have you told them anything?"

He paused, "Well yes and no. I told them that you would explain when you got back. They asked from where. I told them you'd tell them that. I also told them that you were a bit different."

"A bit? Heck, I'm not even human any more!" I yelled quietly.

"I know, I know. Calm down. They asked when you'd be back and told them maybe in a few days."

I sighed, "Okay. I guess that mean I'll be seeing you soon then. I'll see if I can get ol' Ironhide to go with me. Tell Mikaela I say hi. I love you, Sam."

"Love ya too, Jack. See ya."

"Later."

The COM link clicked off.

Sighing once more, I stepped out of my Alt. Mode.

"So?" asked Ironhide's gruff voice.

"Well, looks like I'm going to Tranquility later to stay for a few days. Would you mind going with me?"

"What about them?" he motioned to Lennox and his family, and Epps.

"We wouldn't mind going, if you don't mind. We need to get out and about anyways. That way you both still watch over us and all," Lennox said.

Epps spoke up, "And I'm about to go home anyways. So you don't have to worry about me."

I smiled, "Alrighty. Ironhide?"

He grunted, "It's settled then."

I turned around and gave him a hug, "Oh thank you!"

I must've caught him off guard because he stumbled a bit. He awkwardly gave me a light hug, obviously not used to this.

I let go, and faced the others with a smile, "Well guys, I guess you ought to get a bag or two packed for a couple of days.

They agreed and went inside.

Epps left not too long after and we all said our byes to him.

Sarah decided that her and Annabelle would ride with me, which I didn't mind, and Lennox with Ironhide.

Holoforms activated, Ironhide sat in his own driver's seat, I sat in mine. Sarah said that we shouldn't speed or anything, because we need not to be stopped, because I was fifteen and didn't have a driver's license. Not like I need one. Ironhide told her it was alright because being robotic organisms, we had radars built in us. She sighed. I told her I wouldn't go over the speed limit if it bothered her.

She thanked me and strapped Annabelle in her baby seat, putting her clothes bag and the baby's diaper bag in the back seat before getting in herself. She strapped herself in and said she was ready.

Ironhide and Will, Lennox's first name, waited for us. Following them, we made out way out and onto the highway towards Tranquility.

* * *

Author's Note:

Message/Review?

:D

Thanks for the Story Alerts, Favorites, and Reviews! I appreciate it very much!

~Skitz


	9. Disowned

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own Jackii. The title lyrics belong to the song The Good Left Undone by Rise Against.

-A long drive later-

We were about two minutes away from my house when I started to get nervous. Ironhide must have sensed it because he started to tell me it was gonna be okay over COM links.

"I know but what if they like disown me or something? I mean that can happen right? They can tell me they don't love me any more or...or..." I kept thinking the worse.

"Jackii, listen to me. They're not going to say that. By the way that they handled Bumblebee, they should be able to handle this matter too," he reassured me.

"But-"

"No buts. We're here anyways," he said pulling into the drive way of my house. I pulled in behind him.

Sighing, I looked up to the front porch where I could see my parents, my brother and Mikaela, and a tall golden blond male standing.

Sarah put a hand on my shoulder, "It'll be alright, hun. They're your family after all."

I gave a small smile and unstrapped myself and Sarah from the seatbelts.

I opened my door, and stepped out, grinning as my brother ran over to me and gave me a hug. He ruffled my hair, "Hey, sis."

I lightly punched his shoulder, "Heya." I must've hit him a little harder than expected 'cause he rubbed his shoulder and gave a small 'ow.'

I grinned, "Sorry."

He put an arm around my shoulders and walked me over to Mom and Dad. I motioned for the Ironhide and the others to follow.

Dad shook hands with Will and Ironhide, as did Mom and Sarah. Mom starting making little cooing noises at Annabelle, which was really hilarious.

Finally Mom and Dad looked at me with big smiles on their faces and squished me in one big hug.

"Oh Jackii, we were so worried! You know better than to run off!" Mom scolded me.

I smiled sheepishly. Sam got everyone's attention, "Why don't we all go inside? Mom? Dad? Jackii's going to have to tell you something."

The other's all followed each other to the living room. I waited for Ironhide and Bee who were hesitant on coming in, "C'mon guys, I'm going to need you with me to do this."

They followed me in and we joined the others.

Bumblebee sat in a chair beside Sam and Mikaela, while Ironhide and I remained standing.

Mom looked at me, "Sam said you were going to be different. I don't see anything-" She looked from me to Ironhide. "Oh shit! You're not pregnant are you?"

I felt my holoform's face turn red, "No! Mom, you should know me better than that! Besides, I'm only fifteen!"

She looked at me embarrassed, "Yea...haha. Sorry, sweetie."

"Okay, well what I wanted to tell you is that..." I started, trying to figure out how to say that I'm not human any more and that I can't live here, but can come for the occasional visits.

Will stood up, "I didn't mention this earlier, but I'm a newly appointed Major for NEST. A newly organized branch off of the U.S. Army."

"And this has to do with what?" Dad questioned.

"Well NEST is a combined Military operation with the Autobots, which as you should know, is what Bumblebee is a part of.

"I can't tell you much, but what I can tell you is that Archibald Witwicky left a necklace, which Jackii here held possession of, but up until a week ago that necklace vanished. Inside of her."

Mom and Dad's eyes widened and turned to me. I shifted uncomfortably under their gaze. Ironhide placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up into his eyes and smiled before facing the others.

I opened my mouth to speak, "What the Autobots came here for, to find before the Decepticons did, the bad guys, was the Allspark. That shard on the necklace was a part of the Allspark.

"When the Sector Seven morons took us, they took down 'Bee, causing some sort of reaction in me, and it's hard to explain, but my arm turned into a cannon. No joke.

"I can't really go into all the details, but after what happened in Mission City, I went through another...change." I looked to the ground. This is the part where I'm probably going to get disowned for the rest of my life.

Mom stood up and walked over placed her hand on my cheek, making me look up at her, "What do you mean, Jack?"

"Well...I'm not human anymore..." I said out quickly in a meek voice.

"Of course you are! You're standing right in front of me." She moved a piece of hair out of my face.

"Mom, look at my eyes, what do you notice?"

"Well they're a definitely brighter blue, but that happens sometimes, just maybe not as bright."

"Look at Bee. He looks human in his holoform right now, doesn't he?" I said motioning towards Bee, who just grinned widely.

"Yea. So?" Mom said, looking as if she was slowly getting this.

"And look here at 'Hide. He looks human doesn't he? Yet as you can clearly tell, their Alt. Modes, their disguised forms, are right outside," I moved to the window and opened the curtain, showing mine, Bee's, and Ironhide's Alt. Modes.

"Mom, what I'm trying to say is that...I'm one of them. The Allspark fragment changed me."

She looked at me as if I'd grown another head and had just asked her if I could burn the couch.

"You mean...that...Oh God...Ron, our daughter...isn't human...any more..." Mom looked completely freaked out.

"You still love me don't you? You're not going to disown me or anything right?" I asked.

Mom and Dad looked at me as if I was stupid, "Of course we still love you! You're our daughter for pete's sake!"

I smiled and gave them a hug.

"Now on the other hand though, if you had run away to marry him," She pointed to Ironhide. "We would have totally disowned you. And your brother for not stopping you." Everyone laughed.

"Hey! I don't deserve to be disowned," Sam yelled out, causing everyone to laugh harder.

We all spent the next few days at my parent's house, with the exception of the Lennox family, who stayed a a nice, comfortable, and cheap Bed & Breakfast hotel down the street.

I laid in my holoform outside in the back of my Alt. Mode, Ironhide leaning against his when I heard a loud, familiar voice, "Jackii Ray Witwicky! Girl, you are in _so_ much trouble!"

I laughed and sat up so she could see me. I grinned and hopped out of the back and ran towards her, her doing the same to me.

"Ash!" I squeale, hugging her.

"Jackii Chan!" she hugged back. We laughed at the nickname she had given me years ago. "Girl, where have you been? I came over the other day and no one was home. I tried texting and calling you, but you never replied."

I smiled sadly at her and made up an excuse, "We went on a small vacation. I lost my phone at a restaurant we were eating at. Apparently they never found it."

"Ah, that sucks. So who's this?" She asked, looking at Ironhide.

"Uh, just a friend huh?" She pulled my holoform away so 'Hide couldn't here. "Isn't her a little too old for you? He looks like he's twenty-five years old."

If only she knew his real age. I hadn't caught onto her rambling, "What are you talking about?"

"You know. He is your boyfriend, isn't he?" she asked.

I felt myself turn red, "What? No! Why would you think that?"

"From just the few minutes I've been here, I've seen the way he's looking at you, and you at him," she said smirking.

"I don't know what you're talking 'bout," I looked out of the corner of my eye, and sure enough, Ironhide was watching me. I wanted to brush it off as he was just seeing what me and Ashtyn were talking about, until his eyes locked on mine. My eyes widened, and I let my eyes fall forward. I knew my holoforms face was redder.

Ashtyn bust out laughing beside me, "See? Anyways, I'll see you later. I'm going to Grandma's for a few days. Call me!"

I face-palmed and shook my head and told her to tell her Grandma hi for me. We hugged then she walked away back to her own house.

I smiled sadly, knowing I wasn't going to be here when she gets back, since I had new duties to attend to. Mainly that being getting used to being a very tall robot.

I walked back over Ironhide and sat on the tailgate of my Alt. Mode. I looked up at Ironhide's holoform and saw he had a raised eyebrow, "What?"

"What were you two talkin' 'bout?" He asked.

I looked away quickly, "Nothing."

"Well it's gotta be somethin' since your holoform's face is all red. Getting redder too." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"It was nothing I wanna talk about right now," I said, laying on my back, watching the sky turn different colors.

"Alright. If you say so," he said back. I watched him as he sat down beside and turned his head upwards to the sky. He whispered something quietly to himself.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"What? Oh nothin'. Just saying that you-the Earth's sunset is really beautiful."

I didn't hear him stumble, "Yea, it is."


	10. Ticklish?

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own Jackii. The title lyrics belong to the song The Good Left Undone by Rise Against.

The next morning, Ironhide and I reactivated out holoforms and walked into the house and were greeted by Mom's perky morning voice, "Good morning! Hungry?"

Ironhide spoke, "We don't eat human food."

Mom's face fell a little bit, but perked up when Sam came down stairs and grabbed a plate.

Sam and I took a seat at the table and Ironhide's holoform sat on a barstool. Bumblebee's holoform walked in a few minutes later and sat beside Sam.

"So, you're leaving today?" Sam asked, his mouth full.

I nodded sadly, "Yea. We gotta spend one more week at Will and Sarah's for precaution against the Decepticons then we're going to the new NEST base that was set up. But hey, with Bee, maybe you can get clearance to come visit."

"Yea. I'm gunna miss having someone to pick on all the time," he said, ruffling my hair. I glared playfully and shoved him lightly. Well lightly enough that I seemed to make him almost fall out of the chair.

"Hey, watch it now! I'm eating here," Sam complained. I laughed.

"Okay you two, settle down," Mom scolded us. "Jack you mind going to store for me? I mean since you can pretty much drive now?"

"Yea sure. What do you need?" I asked back.

"Just a gallon of milk, bread, and eggs. Here's twenty bucks. That should cover it," she told me, handing me the said money.

I stood up and made my way to the front door when I noticed Ironhide getting up to follow. "Stay here. I'll be right back, it's just a couple of blocks down."

"Decepticons could still be-"

"And I'll just be a couple of blocks down. You need to be closer to Will and Sarah," I told him.

He sighed, "Alright. Use the COM links if you see anything."

"Will do." With that said, I made my way over to my Alt. Mode and climbed in. I would have just deactivated my holoform but our neighbors are nosy and would probably be watching the house, wondering why there was a Camaro and two extra trucks in their driveway.

"Damnit!" I cursed, trying to get to reach for the loaf of bread on the top shelf. It truly does suck being short.

"Here, let me help you with that," a hand came from nowhere and grabbed the loaf of bread and place it in my hand.

"Thank you," I said, placing the bread in my basket. I surveyed the person for a minute. The owner of the hand was male. He was tall, like Ironhide tall. His hair was black as ebony, he had a creepy mustache, and his eyes were reddish-brown. I took a step back when I noticed he was staring at me.

"Thanks again," I said quickly, turning and walking down the aisle to the refrigerated section.

I could feel the man's eyes on me, even as I walked to the check-out counter. As the lady rang up my total, I looked out the large, glass window and noticed a police car parked a few spaces away from my Alt. Mode. I gasped quietly.

That wasn't just any police car, that was Barricade's Alt. Mode. I quickly handed the lady the twenty and and received my change. I semi-ran out the doors and to my Alt. Mode. Just as I placed the bags in my Alt. Mode and was about to climb in, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around quickly, ready to deck the person because I was thinking it was Barricade.

"Miles! What the hell?" I yelled at him, letting out an annoyed sigh.

"Hey, chill. I was just wondering where Sam was. Do you know?" he asked, his hand still on my shoulder.

I glared at him slightly and shrugged his hand off, "He's busy, alright? Now go away." I said turning around and about to climb in my Alt. Mode, when I felt his hand on hood. I snapped my head in his direction, "Get your hand off, now!" I never held any patience for Miles, ever since a few years ago when snuck into my room to watch me change. I disliked him very much.

"I didn't know you could drive, Jack," He said, ignoring my yell.

"Miles just go away!" I noticed something tall move towards our way. Barricade was moving quickly coming my way, with his holoforms fist raised. At least he had enough since to not show his true form. "Miles, as much I as dislike you, run! Now!"

He lifted his head, "Huh?" He saw Barricade, squealed like a girl, and ran into the store.

I ducked out of the way, and moved away from him.

'Ironhide! Come-' I shouted through the COM link before being cut off by a hit to the side.

I had a bit experience of close combat from tussling around with Sam, but not enough. It was good I was quick though.

'Jackii! What's wrong?' I heard Ironhide's voice in my head.

'Barricade's here. Don't know if I can hold him. He's way bigger than me.'

I dodged another hit and kicked out at Barricade's holoform.

'Try ta hold up. I'll be there quickly.' I nodded though he couldn't see me.

Barricade made a move to grab at my neck with his left hand and I ducked. He must've saw it coming and grabbed my holoform's neck with his right.

Even though I shouldn't, I need to use my new true form if I wanted to hold up against him. Deactivating my holoform, I transformed. Barricade's holoform disappeared too.

His bipedal form came at me, I dodged quickly, my small form allowing me to do so. I aimed my cannon at him and fired. I hit his foot. I cursed my lack of skills and yet again dodged his fists.

I heard the roar of an engine and the sound of metals clanging. I looked towards the entry way of the parking lot and saw Ironhide running toward Barricade and I. I sidestepped as Ironhide ran into Barricade using his shoulder.

Barricade flew into the air backwards, but skidded to a stop on his feet. He aimed the cannon on his arm at Ironhide. My eyes widened.

A split-second before he shot, he turned the cannon on me. I yelped and tried the get out of the way of the fiery ball headed my way, but couldn't fast enough and was hit in the side. I yelped and fell to the ground.

I could hear Ironhide growl and fire his large gun mounted on his forearm at Barricade. I heard metals clanging and an engine speeding off.

"Coward," Ironhide muttered.

He came over to me as I started to sit up, the pain in my side slowly decreasing.

"You okay, Jackii?" asked Ironhide's gruff voice.

I nodded, "I think so. You all don't heal extremely fast do ya?"

He shook his head no, and helped me stand, "Why?"

I pointed to my side which was quickly repairing itself.

His eyes widened a bit.

"It may be part of what the Robot was telling me," I suggested.

He grunted, "Let's get you back to your house. You're sibling was going ballistic. We're going to have to leave sooner than expected if the Decepticons are here. Do you know why he was targeting you?"

I shook my head and we both transformed into our Alt. Modes, "Eww!"

"What?" He asked.

"There's milk and egg all over my interior. Eww!" I said disgusted. It felt really nasty.

He chuckled, "Well c'mon let's go. The sooner we get goin', the sooner we'll get ya cleaned up."

A few minutes later when we got to the house, Sam came running out of the house. I activated my holoform, it didn't even look like it had been in a fight, which he quickly tackled.

"Holy shit, Jack! Are you alright?" He asked, looking me over.

I nodded and squirmed my way out of his tight grip, "Yea, just a few scratches now. That bastard freakin' blasted my side."

"He WHAT?" Sam yelled.

I winced, "Yea, but I'm okay. Really. I healed pretty fast. We think it must be the shard's doing," I told him. "Now, go get me a bucket with water, some leather cleaner, some rags, and a few toothbrushes. And tell Mom that I did get what she asked for, just that they're all over the inside of me."

"As long as you're sure you're alright," he said.

"Just go," I sighed.

I cringed,feeling the egg slide over the seat and into the floor. Ironhide's holoform looked over through the window, "You gunna need some help?"

"Probably, if we're going to want ta leave by today, I will," I said.

"I'm glad that didn't happen to me."

I glared lightly and flung some of the egg goop onto the side of his Alt. Mode.

"What was tha' for?" He said, his eyes narrowing at me.

"For being an ass," I replied.

He grunted. I opened my side door and hit his holoform.

Sam brought out what I had asked for a few minutes later. He said he would help but that he's got a date with Mikaela and had to go. I told him it was fine and to go on.

I threw a wet washcloth at Ironhide. I cleaned the front, starting with all the controls, and tol him to start with the the small, backseat area.

3rd Person POV

As Jackii cleaned her dashboard, Ironhide wiped down her seats with the washcloth.

Jackii starting giggling, "What the hell? That tickles!"

Ironhide smirked and didn't say anything. In the same spot, he brought the rag over it. He had found one of Jackii's sensitive spots.

Jackii turned around and glared, "I didn't know we could still be ticklish..."

Ironhide shrugged,smirking, and continued to clean her back seats.

After minutes some extensive cleaning of Jackii's interior, they had finally finished.

"Well, you better go say your byes and crap to your family. 'Cause we gotta go get Will and them so we can leave," Ironhide said, his holoform leaning against his Alt. Mode yet again.

Jackii grew a smirk on her face, "Hold on I wanna try something first."

"Hmm? What's that look for?" Ironhide asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh nothing," she said, and began to run her finger across his Alt. Mode slowly. "Just a little revenge."

His face was confused until she made her way towards his back wheel. He cringed to himself as Jackii ran her finger on the frame.

"So that's you're sensitive spot..." she said, a grin plastered on her face.

"Don't even think about it," he warned.

She shrugged and patted the spot, causing him to cringe yet again, before walking towards the house, "Go ahead and get the others. I'll meet you there in a minute."

He nodded, and his Alt. Mode engine's started before his holoform even got in.

Jackii spent the next ten minutes telling her family that she'll see them again when she can, and that she loved them. It wasn't like she was dying, but she didn't know when she would see them next.

She hugged and planted kisses on all their cheeks before walking out the door. She hugged Bee's holoform, even though she could always talk to him on the COM link.

Jackii climbed into her already ignited Alt. Mode and headed up the street to the other's.

Sarah situated Annabelle in the back seat, and her and Jackii loaded her few bags into the back also.

Passing by Ironhide's Alt. Mode, Jackii patted his side before getting in her own.

She saw Ironhide's form shudder and his holoform glared playfully at her.

She smiled and revved her engine, meaning for him to get going. He rolled his eyes and took off, Jackii right behind him, bumping into him purposefully every now and then.

Little did they know were they having the same thoughts, 'Why am I acting like this?'


	11. Combat

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own Jackii. The title lyrics belong to the song The Good Left Undone by Rise Against.

On the way back the the Lennox's house, I brought up a conversation about my lack of skills in combat with Ironhide.

'I mean sure, I've shot things before with a BB gun, but never anything else, and my hand-to-hand goes only so far.'

'I'm positive the others would have set up a target range at the base, so when we get back there, I'll give ya some pointers. As for hand-to-hand, wait till we get back to Will's house,' he replied back through the COM link.

'Okay. Ironhide?'

'Hm?'

'Thanks, you know for helping me adjust and coming with me,' I shyly told him.

He grunted. I rolled my eyes and laughed. I suppose that was his typical response to socialism.

When we arrived back at the Lennox's house, I used my holoform to help Sarah with her things since Annabelle was asleep.

Walking outside I looked at Ironhide's Alt. Mode and I'd figured that he already deactivated his holoform. As soon as I stepped off the porch I was tackled. I didn't know who it was so I decked whoever it was. They stood up, backed up a few steps and chuckled.

I stood up too, glared and looked at the person who just happened to be, "IRONHIDE! You jerk!"

He smirked, "I told ya I was going to show you hand-to-hand so c'mon. We're going over to the field so we cause a ruckus. Assuming you already haven't."

I glared and deactivated my holoform and transformed from my Alt. Mode to my bipedal form, Ironhide doing the same.

We walked over to the big field, my anger fading and being filled with excitement of sparring. Ironhide and I faced each other, him with a smirk on his face and me with a ghost of a grin, trying to hide my excitement.

"C'mon, hit me with your best," he taunted.

"Eh, what the hell. Don't laugh at me though, cause I know it's not gunna hurt. I'm weak," I said, degrading myself.

I ran at him, knowing he was going to sidestep, because that's what they all do, so I sidestepped too, and threw my metal fist into his shoulder. He grunted and looked at me with an ounce of surprise in his optics.

"Your turn," I grinned.

He rolled his optics and came at me, his fist headed towards me. I ducked and charged at him, my shoulder making contact with his abdomen. He brought his knee up and kneed me my stomach. I backed away and was met with a smirk before I lashed out with my leg and kicked his side. He grabbed my leg and twirled me around by it and let go. I went flying. It didn't hurt when I landed, but I shut my optics and groaned.

My eyes still closed, I heard his heavy steps jog over to me.

I felt him hover over me, "You okay? Didn't think I threw you that hard."

I opened my optics an grinned widely, "Gotcha!" I punched him in the chest sending him a few steps back.

"Well atleast we know you got some deceiving attributes," he said chuckling and held out a hand to me.

Still grinning, I grabbed hold of his hand and he helped me stand.

"Alright, well you're good in hand-to-hand, make your hits a bit more faster and harder, and you'll definitely do some damage," he told me. "Good spots to do some heavy damage on a mech is my hitting them in the joints so they can't move as quick or the chest, where their spark is."

He let go of my hand then. My optics widened a little. I had totally forgotten that we were holding hands.

Sarah's POV

I smiled to myself, watching the two robots hold hands. I don't even think they were aware of it.

Something was definitely there and something was definitely going to have to be done about it.

"Will?" I asked, still looking out the window.

"Yes?" he responded.

"You all are leaving by the end of the week, right?"

"Yea. Why?"

I turned around and faced him, "Mind going to the beach tomorrow?"

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Sure, hun. Whatever you want." He kissed me on the lips passionately before pulling away.

He winked at me before walking out of the room to check on Anna.

Jackii's POV

I woke up with jump, "Slaggin' glitch..." I muttered cybertronian curse words that I picked up from hearing the others.

I had woken up from a dream or nightmare whatever you wanted to call it.

"Jack? You okay?" Ironhide asked me. I must've woken him up...wait did he just call me Jack? That's the first.

I shrugged, "I had a nightmare, s'all."

"Strange. We rarely ever dream at all. What was it about?" He asked.

I shook my head and sighed, "Well, Megatron was in it. We were surrounded my dead Decepticons then he...he killed all of you...and he made me watch. Then he took me and he touched me saying that it was a shame he had to kill me before ripping out my heart...er spark...placed it in this weird machine that brought all of the Decepticons back to life. He killed all the humans and I could hear my family's screams and the distant yells of you..."

I started to shake. I felt Ironhide's door nudge me.

I nudged back as a motion meaning I'm alright.

It was near noon when Will came outside carrying a small picnic basket and towels, followed by Sarah holding Annabelle who was wearing a cute, Disney princess swimsuit.

"Let me, guess. The beach?" I asked, laughing.

Sarah nodded smiling.

Ironhide and I activated our holoforms as Sarah and Annabelle were strapped down in me and Will in Ironhide.

Accustomed to my holoform and able to change it, my holoform was now wearing a black-n-white checkered bikini, except I wore guy swim trunks. Some thing I always did 'cause I was self-conscious. Over my bikini top I wore a black terry-cloth sundress and my hair up into a ponytail.

I followed behind Ironhide, like always. I got this hilarious idea in my head.

Using the COM link, I sent over to Ironhide jokingly, 'Nice aft.'

There was a pause and he gave a short stop before taking off again. I almost bumped into him. I wondered if he knew I was joking. Was I joking?

I mean, he really did have a nice aft. I grinned to myself guiltily. I couldn't scold myself 'cause c'mon, I'm a teenager.

Ironhide's POV

"Nice aft." Came Jackii's voice through the COM link.

I stopped abruptly before taking off again.

"What's the matter, Ironhide?" Will asked me.

"Nothin'," I replied through my speakers.

What Jackii said caught me completely of guard.

So I just chuckled nervously and replied, "Why thank you. I know I do."

I heard her laugh and she bumped me from behind. Her laugh sent a shiver through me though I didn't show it. What the slag was up with me? I tried to get the sound out of my head, by turning on the radio, but that didn't stop it from invading my thoughts.

I tried to ignore the sound ringing through my head, even though we turned off the COM link a few minutes ago.

Oh how I hated the sound right now, but yet I knew I secretly liked it.


	12. Laughter

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own Jackii. The title lyrics belong to the song The Good Left Undone by Rise Against.

I held Annabelle for Sarah while her and Will placed out a blanket and other things. Annabelle looked up at me and I smiled and made funny faces, causing her to laugh.

Ironhide's holoform walked over and leaned on my Alt. Mode's hood, wearing a white wife-beater and dark gray and silver swim trunks. Annabelle looked up at him with a wide smile on her face and reached out to him, wanting him to hold her.

I smiled, "You wanna hold her?"

His eyes widened just a tad, "I'm not so sure about that."

"Oh c'mon, she's not going to do anything to ya," I told him.

He rolled his holoform's eyes, "Whatever. It's your fault if she starts wailin'."

I grinned and handed her over to him, "Hold her gently now. You gotta remember that you're way stronger."

He grunted.

Annabelle looked into his holoform's eyes with a smile on her face before reaching up and pulling a piece of his hair. I laughed.

I looked over Ironhide as he was being occupied with Annabelle, the corners of his lips, barely noticeable, curving upwards. His holoform had numerous scars over his arms just like his true form. His arms looked like pure muscle, which if he were human, they most likely would be.

Sarah walked over with a smile on her face and took Annabelle from Ironhide's arms, "Thanks guys."

I smiled back, "No problem."

Ironhide just grunted.

I climbed out of my seat and shut the door, since there was other people here. In the process of walking over to Will and Sarah's picnic area they set up, I took off my sundress. I placed it by their picnic basket, "I'm going down to the water if you need me." They nodded and continued with whatever they were doing.

I noticed Ironhide sit down on the edge of the blanket looking as if he wasn't too sure about all the people.

At the edge of the water, I stood there with my holoform's toes in it and looked off into the distance, watching waves roll in. Even with so many people around it was still so peaceful.

"Well well, hello there," came a voice behind me. I turned around and there was a guy that looked about 18 with sandy-blond hair and green eyes. So he wasn't a decepticon, thank God.

"Hiya," I replied and returned to gazing off.

"I don't think I've seen ya around here. You new?" He asked, stepping beside me. I noticed out of the corner of my eye he had a beer bottle in his hand. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Not only was he underage, but there were little kids around here too.

I nodded, "Sorta. I'm not going to be here much longer, though."

"Ah. Just visiting then. You should stay for awhile, you're way prettier than the other girls around here."

I rolled my eyes, 'I wonder how many times he's used that line before.'

He wrapped his arm around my waist, making me tense up.

"Dude, seriously, take your arm off of me, please. I don't even know you," I told him trying to step away.

He held on tighter and put his face in mine. His breath reeked of alcohol, "You could get to know me though. Why don't you come over and join me and my friends?"

I shook my head and wiggled out of his grip, "How about no?" I began to walk away from him, headed over to where Ironhide and the Lennox's were. Ironhide was walking this way when I turned around.

The guy grabbed a hold of my wrist, spilling some of the bottle's contents on me.

"Let go of me now," I said glaring. I pushed away from him as best as I could without damaging him. I didn't have the strength of a human any more, and I knew I could seriously do some damage to a human.

"Oh c'mon. It wouldn't hurt to join us would it? And then maybe we could go back to my place and-"

I punched him lightly in the shoulder. He stepped back a few steps.

"I said no," I glared hard.

"Quite a punch ya got there. I like that. Now c'mere," He made a grab for me.

I stepped back and into someone's chest. I looked up and smiled when I saw it was Ironhide.

"She said no. Now buzz off before I gotta kick ya all the over there," Ironhide warned. I knew he wouldn't do that, since Optimus explained that Autobots were against harming humans.

The guy took a few steps back, "Hey man, I got to her first. You can have her when I'm done."

Ironhide glared and stepped towards the guy. I held onto his arm lightly.

"There are young children here. I suggest you and your buddies gather up your crap and take your antics somewhere else," Ironhide glared and bent down looking into the guys eyes.

The guy's eyes widened fearfully and staggered back before running off.

I sighed, "Thank you."

"That punk better watch himself should we run into him again," he said, glaring out at the water. "And you're welcome. Sometimes I wonder why Optimus won't let us atleast just teach them a lesson. Primus sure knows they need it."

I laughed as we turned to walk over to Will and Sarah, me still holding onto his arm. I felt my holoform blush, but I said nothing of it. It just felt sorta right as I walked beside him.

"Well ya know, humans aren't exactly bright, but we're here to learn from our mistakes. That's how God made us," I told him.

He shrugged, "True. Guess I can't be too harsh on 'em. I mean my race used to be exactly like that."

I smiled. About halfway the distance from Will and Sarah, I nudged him. "Wanna race?"

"Hmm. Nah."

"Awh. You afraid you'll lose to someone as small as me?" I grinned.

He grunted, "Whatever. Don't be whining when you lose."

We stopped and readied ourselves. I started to count, "3...2...1, Go!"

We took off running, neck and neck. We reached the Will and Sarah in no time.

Not even panting, we asked who won.

Will laughed, "I'm afraid that Ironhide here...lost."

I cheered and jumped up and down. Ironhide rolled his eyes and did something I didn't expect.

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I glared playfully, "Hey! Put me down! Not cool, whatsoever!" He chuckled and walked all the back down to the edge of the water.

Picking me up he tossed me into the water.

Reaching the surface, I laughed. Ironhide stood there in front of me with his hand out again.

I smiled cutely and grabbed it, but instead of letting him pull me up, I pulled him down into the water.

He surfaced and snarled playfully before dunking me underwater. I splashed water in his holoform's face and then held my hand's up in surrender. Laughing to ourselves, we walked over to Will and Sarah.

Sarah handed our holoform's towels, which we used and dried ourselves off, since we couldn't deactivate because of the other people around.

I wrapped my towel around me and laid back in the sand. Ironhide sat down beside me, watching Will and Sarah take Annabelle to the edge of the water.

About fifteen minutes later, we were all ready to go. Quickly, so no one caught us, Ironhide and I quickly changed our holoforms to where they were dry and not sandy.

After everyone was situated, we left back to the Lennox's home. It was around 3 o'clock when we got back.

With our holoform's deactivated, we rested in the form of our Alt. Modes.

I thought back to the day's events and wondered why I felt so comfortable with Ironhide. After the 'Mile's Incident' those years ago, the only males I felt comfortable with was those in my family and my two guyfriends, who were twins, but they had moved away in 7th grade 'cause of a freak accident involving a drunk driver and their little sister riding her bike on the sidewalk. I haven't seen them since.

I thought back to when we met the Autobots in the alley. I had felt closer to Ironhide than the others before I even knew his name.

'You like him,' a thought voiced itself inside my head. What? How could I like him? I mean sure, he's a rough guy, buff, a nice ass even as a metal robot, and he's also protective, but seriously?

The more I thought about the more I realized that thought was getting truer.

I sighed to myself. He's my friend, I'm not going to ruin this. Besides maybe it's just a crush and all, it'll go away if I don't worry about it.

I went to sleep that night, thinking of my family, friends, and yes, even Ironhide.


	13. Talking

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own Jackii. The title lyrics belong to the song The Good Left Undone by Rise Against.

A week finally passed. If there were any Decepticons around, they didn't bother attacking the Lennox's home or Ironhide and I for that matter.

I worked on my aim endlessly. I was getting pretty good, even if I do say so my self. I could hit the bullseye about eighteen out of twenty times.

We had went to the beach again yesterday. That one drunk guy brought his friends over this time and they grabbed my holoform in places I'd rather not be touched. I begged Ironhide to let me deck atleast one of them. Ironhide let me deck atleast one of them. I think I broke their nose. Ironhide scared away the rest of them when he had picked one of them up and held him above his head.

Ironhide never let me out his grip on my waist for the rest of the day.

We were waiting on Will, who was currently saying bye to his wife and daughter. Using my holoform, I hugged Sarah and kissed Annabelle on the head before deactivating it.

'How far is it to the base again?' I asked Ironhide through the COM link.

'It's 'bout eighty miles from here. And remember you can't just go-' Ironhide said before I cut him off.

'-Transforming, unless it's alright for now. 'cause some of them would freak out. I know. You've told me like a billion times already, 'Hide. Jeez, ya'd think I was hard of hearing or something,' I said laughing. He grunted and hit my with his door, also almost knocking over Will.

"Alright you two love birds, quit your flirtin'. We got a long way ahead of us,' Will said patting our sides.

I groaned and my voice came over my speakers, "We aren't flirting for your information."

"Then what are you doing?" He said grinning.

Good question. "Joking around. Well atleast I am. I don't know about 'Hide here, I don't even think he has a sense of humor at all."

Will laughed and climbed into Ironhide's cab, "You're probably right there, Jack."

Ironhide grunted.

"Oh ease up 'Hide. We're just joking around," I said, nudging him with my door.

About ten minutes into the drive, Ironhide opened up the COM link again, 'What did he mean by 'love birds'?'

I gave a short giggle, 'Well, you have access to the internet don't ya? Search it and you'll get your answer.'

I thought back to earlier and the day before. I could feel warm air blow through the air vents inside my Alt. Mode, equivalent to a blush.

I actually liked being there with his arm around me, it felt so right. I sighed. I told myself I wouldn't think about him, but yet here I was. I guess it's more than crush after all.

Ironhide's POV

I searched 'love birds' on the internet. It took me to a dictionary link.

'Lovebirds: n. A small variety of parrot which shows great affection for its mate; Lover(slang).'

"Hey Ironhide, can you turn the heat down? It's getting a bit hot in here," Will asked me.

I cooled the air in my cab then asked, "Why did you call me and Jackii lovebirds?"

Will laughed, "You two were acting like a couple. They way you two were nudging each other with your doors and the way you were holding her yesterday at the beach. I know you like her 'Hide. There's no denying it."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, pretending like I didn't have a clue.

"You know. I see the way you look at her and the way you looked at those kids at the beach. I'm pretty sure the feeling is mutual too," he said, patting the dash, grinning. "She smiles every time she's around you and she doesn't seem to mind you putting your arm around her."

"She's happy person in general, of course she's going to be smiling all the time. That's the way she is," I said, trying to avoid thoughts that were making their way into my head.

"Whatever, 'Hide. You know it's true. Just you wait and you'll notice too."

I already have, Will, I already have.

I felt the COM link open, "You two in there gossiping?"She laughed that sweet sound. "No really, I know you two were talking. What were you two talking about?"

"I..we..eh," I sighed, no use in avoiding it. "We were talking about you and me if you must know."

A short pause. "Oh. And what about us?"

Jackii's POV

"Will was saying that we acted like a couple too much to not be," 'Hide told me.

I felt my spark skip. So we can't see what's going on, but everyone else can? How pathetic is that?

"What do you think about it?" he asked.

"Well, I really don't know. We haven't known each other that long but yet...yet I feel...attached to you more and more each day the longer we're with each other." I confessed.

I knew the awkward pause was here. A thought surfaced in my head, 'He doesn't like me. I'm just a stupid little, lovestruck teen.'

I heard several clicks as if he didn't know what to say.

"It's alright if you don't feel that way back, all you gotta do is tell me to go away and never talk to you again. That's all it'll take to get rid of me," I said, disturbing the silence.

"That's...that's not it. I'm just at a loss of words. When we get to the base, I want to talk to you, if you don't mind," he replied, the sound of relief in his voice.

I sighed gratefully, "Alrighty."

I clicked off the link. Damn teenage hormones. I grinned to myself, there was a chance that he felt the same about me. Thank the Lord!

At the NEST base entrance, we were greeted by NEST officials who were making sure we weren't Decepticons.

As Will climbed out of Ironhide, we were called over the intercoms to hangar one.

I followed behind Ironhide, and yes, even snuck a glance at his aft, to the hangar, where we were met by Optimus and Ratchet. They began to transform into their bipedal forms and Ironhide and I followed suit.

I smiled at them, which they returned.

Optimus gave us greeting hugs, "It's good to see you two again. How are you fairing with your new lifestyle, Jackii?"

I shrugged, "Pretty good I guess. I've even worked on my combat skills. It's not perfect, but it's pretty good."

"That's good. There's not much to do around here, but I'm sure you'll find something. Just be careful about the humans, they have a tendency to want to gawk a little, so you watch where you step," Optimus told us, shaking his head with a small smile.

Ironhide and I grinned.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about, 'Hide?" I asked turning to him.

"Not here, follow me." I did as he told me since he apparently knew where he was going for now.

He took me over to a target range, which was empty at the moment.

I leaned against the wall, with a small smile on my face. I watched Ironhide facial expressions change from amused to happy to confused. Expressions that you would hardly ever see on him if you didn't know him.

He sighed, "The feeling is mutual, Jackii, it's just I don't know how to go about this. I mean technically in Cybertronian years, you're about the age of a sparkling."

Even though this a serious conversation I could help myself. I put on an expression of fake anger, "Is that a short joke?"

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Okay, but technically I was human first. Fifteen is almost an adult, and the face that my birthday is soon, just makes is closer. So technically I could be counted as an almost grown 'bot," I told him.

He seemed to be thinking about what I'd said before nodding.

"So?"

"So what?" he asked.

"Well are we or aren't we?"

He knew what I was talking about know, "I guess we are if you want us to be."

I smiled and hugged him, him returning the affection.

My spark seem to flutter when we let go of each other.

* * *

Author's Note:

Phew. So I finally caught up with all the chapters I have down. Now that every chapter is up, expect about 1-2 chapters a day. Depending on my mood. :D

Message/Review?


	14. Racing

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own Jackii. The title lyrics belong to the song The Good Left Undone by Rise Against.

"Ironhide and Jackii, report to the front gate," came our names over the intercom.

"I wonder what's happened?" I asked looking at Ironhide.

"Dunno. Let's go find out," he said transforming into his Alt. Mode. I did the same and followed beside him the front.

Optimus and Ratchet were standing in their bipedal forms with Will and Epps at their feet. Ironhide and I transformed into our bipedal forms again.

"I have received a signal from a being entering Earth's atmosphere. It is unknown whether it is Autobot or Decepticon. I have the coordinates of where it is approximately going to land. We need to be there in case it is Autobot. I'm sending you each coordinates surrounding the area. Now let's roll out!" Optimus told us.

We nodded and transformed. Pulling out onto the road, I received my coordinates through the COM link connection.

About fifteen minutes later we were all set in our places and in our Alt. Modes. I saw a large ball of fire start descending down above us.

'Everything look okay from your side, Jackii?' Optimus asked me.

'Yup. Want us to start heading in?' I asked back.

'Not yet. Wait until they've hit land.'

We all watched as the meteorite fell, burning from entering Earth's atmosphere. Due to gravity, in seconds it landed.

I revved my engine, as did the others, meaning that we were headed in.

I drove over beside Ironhide, bumping him purposefully, and also jarring Epps and Will, before transforming, "Do we know who it is yet?"

"I have an idea. That signature seems oddly familiar," Ratchet said.

I heard grunting and the meteorite started to shake, "Uh, a little help here? I'm stuck."

Ratchet rolled his optics and after a few minutes the silver 'bot was free.

"Sideswipe at your service," the bot said, stepping down from where he was freed.

Ironhide groaned beside me. I looked up at him, "What's wrong?"

"You do not know this mech. He, ugh, you'll know what soon enough," he said, face-palming himself. I laughed and patted his arm.

"Well if it isn't old Ironhide. Oh and who's this? I didn't know there were femmes on this planet," Sideswipe said, looking at me. I smiled shyly and stepped behind Ironhide.

I felt the COM link open, 'Sideswipe is a bit full of himself. He likes to think of himself as the most handsome mech, and he's what you humans would like to call a player.'

I giggled, 'Handsome huh? Honestly, he doesn't look like much. You on the other hand.' I grinned when Ironhide looked over his shoulder at me.

"Oh c'mon. There's no need to hide behind oldie here. Why don't ya-"

"Give it a rest Sideswipe," Optimus interrupted him.

"I was just joking. Or was I?" Ironhide rolled his optics.

"Alright, Autobots, let's head back to the base. Sideswipe, we had the humans prepare an Alt. Mode for you when we get there, so you can blend amongst them."

"Alright. This means I'm going to have to walk doesn't it?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yep. You might as well start now, 'cause knowing you you're gunna stop every minute to make sure you didn't scratch your paint," Ironhide said transforming.

I giggled and patted Ironhide's side with my metal hand. He tensed up. "Thought I'd forget, didn't ya?"

That said, I transformed into my Alt. Mode and followed the others.

Ironhide's POV

I watched Jackii take off in front of me, revving her engine.

"Let's go Ironhide, whatcha waiting for?" Will asked.

I shook my head mentally and sped off. Jackii was right in front of me so I bumped into her.

'Why you! You better watch yourself, 'Hide, I know where you recharge at night." I could hear the grin in her voice.

'Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?'

Look at me, she's reduced me to a little sparkling.

'Well...I dunno yet, but I'll think of something!' I chuckled over the COM link before hearing it click off.

She may be young, but she sure does talk like a full grown femme already.

3rd Person POV

Back at the base, Sideswipe was called to one of the hangars to scan his Alt. Mode. Upon seeing his new disguise, he quickly scanned it and zoomed off, speeding past several humans and the other Autobots.

Ironhide and Jackii decided to park their Alt. Modes in the main hangar and activate their holoforms.

Jackii looked up at Ironhide, "So should we tell the others?"

Ironhide smiled at her, something he rarely did unless it was in front of his oldest friends, "I think we should let them figure out themselves."

"Ha, I wonder how long that'll take."

Ironhide shrugged and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He had opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a silver Corvette Stingray Concept skidding to a stop to avoid running over them. His bumper just barely hitting Ironhide's leg.

Ironhide glared at Sideswipe who backed up a bit.

"Watch where you're walking! Jeez, you'd think humans would have the right mind to look both ways," Sideswipe complained.

Jackii giggled at Sideswipe, who didn't have a clue that the two in front of him were Autobots in their holoforms, "Sideswipe right? You seem to like speed."

"Yeah. Why?" he questioned.

"I want to race you. My truck against you," she said, her Alt. Mode coming around the corner.

Ironhide leaned down, "You sure about that? I mean your Alt. Mode is a truck after all."

Jackii smirked, "I know, but it's not bulky. It has some speed." Ironhide rose an eyebrow.

You could hear the smirk in Sideswipe's voice when he spoke, "You're on, human!"

"Alright, but first, let's go over to the landing area," She said, her Alt. Mode coming to a stop beside him. "Oh and Sides? I'm not human." Her holoform disappeared.

"What the slag?" Sideswipe's cursed.

Ironhide chuckled, "Have you even used your holoform?"

"I know that...Ironhide!...Oh slag, hey I'm sorry for hitting ya!" Sideswipe said moving away from Ironhide's holoform.

Jackii's Alt. Mode shook with laughter, "Hey 'Hide, you gunna come watch?"

He nodded, his holoform disappearing and his Alt. Mode coming up behind her before making their way to the glow of the landing strip in the dark.

Over at the landing strip, Jackii and Sideswipe revved their engines.

Ironhide was at the end of the strip, waiting for them. He was going to judge who won.

He flickered his headlights in a pattern: once, two times, and then three times. On the third, Jackii and Sideswipe took off. Sideswipe was easily ahead of Jackii, but Jackii wasn't going full speed yet. She was letting Sideswipe think that he was going to win. Halfway there, Jackii picked up her speed. She floored it then, reaching the finish line before Sideswipe by two inches.

All three transformed. Jackii grinned and patted Sides on the shoulder, who was also grinning despite losing.

"That's some truck. It was probably just beginners luck anyways," Sideswipe said.

Jackii rolled her optics, "Whatever your just jealous 'cause you lost to a girl."

"Yea, sure. Whatever." Jackii lightly punched him in the shoulder, much like what siblings would do.

Ironhide chuckled, but watched the silver mech closely in case he tried anything on Jackii.

Jackii smiled at Ironhide and walked over to him, "Well come on you two. Let's go recharge. Lord knows I need it."

Sideswipe grew a confused look on his face at Jackii's words, but didn't question it. He did notice the way Jackii and Ironhide were looking at each other though. The look on Ironhide's face confused the slag out of him more, never seeing that look on the old mech before.

Sideswipe shook his head and transformed, as the other two did, and headed to the hangar to sleep.

'Night, 'Hide,' Jackii said, nudging Ironhide with her door.

He nudged back, 'G'night, Jack.'

The COM link clicked off and the two fell into recharge, smiles in their minds.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey there y'all! :D New chapter as promised. Not too sure if I'm impressed by this chapter. May rewrite it. Not sure, depends [:

Thanks for the reviews and Alerts! I appreciate them a lot :D

Review please?

~Skitz


	15. Winning

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own Jackii. The title lyrics belong to the song The Good Left Undone by Rise Against.

When I woke up from recharge, it seemed the other Autobots were still asleep, except for Ratchet, whose Alt. Mode wasn't here. Probably in the medical bay.

Activating my holoform, so I didn't wake anyone up, I quietly tiptoed out of the hangar. I looked around at all the humans bustling about. The Army sure knows the meaning of the 'early bird'. I walked around, learning the place.

"Hey, Jackii!" I turned my head and saw Will wave me over to a small table with a him, Epps, two other guys, and a girl.

I smiled and made my way over to them, "Hiya, Will. Epps."

"I just wanted you to meet my old team before I got moved up. Of course you know Epps, 'cause he got moved up too. This is Jay Holt," he motion to a tall, black-haired male. "Reid Carter," a man with brown hair nodded. "And Bailea Keed." The blond female smiled.

Reid looked at me, "So what's a lil' kid doing here?"

I rose an eyebrow, "For your informa-"

Will cut me off a smirk on his face, "Jack here is quite an asset to us. Why don't you challenge her to an arm wrestling match?"

I rolled my eyes. Even in my holoform, I knew I still had more strength than the humans.

Reid chuckled, "Now Will, that would just be a bit unfair wouldn't it? I mean she's a tiny thing."

"Not as unfair as you'd think," I muttered lowly under my breath.

"What was that?" Reid asked.

"Oh nothing. Now c'mon. Either you're gunna win this or lose this. I just wanna get it over with," I told him, taking a seat across from him.

We placed our elbows on the table and grasped each others hand. The man smirked at me while I had to suppress a grin.

I was going to use the same tactic I used against Sideswipe, let him think he's winning then just when they think they're going to win, come back hard.

"Ready? Go!" Will started us.

I let my hand be slowly pushed down. I faked a yawn, smiling, "Is that all you got? C'mon I'm hardly trying here."

Reid's face grew confused, "Well if ya wanna win, I suggest you try harder."

I grinned, "Oh I won't even have to try harder at all."

Adding just a little more pressure, his hand started reversing slowly. I grew bored of it quickly and slammed his hand down on the table.

I grinned as his eyes widened.

"But...how?" he asked, astonished.

"Well, I'm not an Autobot for nothin'," I said, pointing to the insignia on my shirt.

Reid gave a light glare at Will, "Hey! That's unfair, they're freakin' aliens."

I sighed, 'If only you knew...'

Will just grinned, "Quit whining. You're acting like a little kid, Reid."

I shook my head and told them all I'd see them around before continuing my little exploration. I had made to some of the back hangars, which seemed a little deserted. Turning around I gave a small yelp as I came face to face with a chest. I looked up into bright blue eyes and grinned.

"Now what's a young lady like you doin' walking around here without an escort?" Ironhide said smiling.

"Oh you know. Just getting out and about," I replied.

Ironhide held out his arm, "Well, if milady would be so kind to allow me to escort her around the base?"

I smiled and looped my arm through his, "I would be honored my kind sir."

A few moments of silence and then I starting giggling and Ironhide just chuckled.

"Where did you even learn that?" I asked as we walked back to the front of the base.

"Oh you know. The internet," he looking down at me with a smile.

A month passed by quickly while being at the base.

Ironhide and I grew closer each day, as we tried to spend the days together talking. We learned so much about each others pasts and different worlds.

Sideswipe became a brotherly figure, as did the other Autobots. Excluding Ironhide, which even though we'd been together for a month, I think I've begun to love him.

Nobody seems to have noticed our behavior towards each other, but I think Sideswipe suspects something.

"Holy slag!" I said using Cybertronian curse words. I was in the medical bay helping Ratchet try to revive Jazz. I was trying to use my healing powers, but all I got was small sparks coming out of the spark chamber.

"Atleast you're getting a reaction," Ratchet said, lowering his head, sighing.

I stepped away from the large medical table that went up to my bipedal form's waist, "Son of a glitch, I swear. Next time I see Megatron I'm going to blow his freakin' head into the next millennium!" I slammed my head lightly on the table, "C'mon, Jazz! Get your sorry aft up!"

Ratchet patted my head, as Sam would do when I needed comforting, "Try again, once more, and then if you want you can come by again tomorrow."

I nodded and repositioned my self by the table and held my hands out over Jazz's spark chamber. I shut my optics tight and thought of Jazz's spark lighting up. Opening my optics, I looked to my hand with full concentration and blue light shot out of them, as they did every time.

I gasped when a beam of blue light shot into the air above our heads. After a few moments, it disintegrated. I sighed and pulled my hands away, "Well there's something you don't see everyday."

Ratchet had a ghost of a smile on his face, "Why don't you go rest. Ironhide is probably in the main hangar."

I froze at the entry way of the door, "And why would you assume I'm going to find Ironhide?"

"I wasn't, but I am now," Ratchet said grinning.

"So when did you figure out?" I asked, a small smirk on my face.

"Sideswipe and I discussed it when he came in here because he dented his Alt. Mode."

I gave a short laugh, "Well don't tell anyone. We're trying to figure out who notices."

Ratchet nodded then waved me away.

Ironhide was where Ratchet said he'd be. I smiled at him, him returning it.

"I got a few reactions out of Jazz. Especially right before I left. We may have a chance at bringing him back, but we're not sure," I told him about his brother, taking a seat against the wall beside him.

His optics seemed to glow a bit brighter, "That's great!"

I leaned into him, "So what're gunna to do today?"

"Hmm, you wanna spar?" he asked, looking down at me smiling.

"Sure, don't be surprised if I kick your aft. I've gotten pretty good."

He chuckled, "We'll see about that."

He stood up and held out his metal hand for me. I grabbed it and stood. We transformed into our Alt. Modes and drove off to a clearing.

Transforming back to our bipedal forms, we each stood a distance away from each other, putting on serious faces.

Not waiting for him to come at me, I leaped towards him, aiming for his shoulder. He blocked me and threw a light punch at me.

"Now don't go easy on me. I can hold my own ya know," I said with a small smile.

He rolled his optics and grunted coming after me.

A few minutes later after a series of throwing moves at each other, I held up a finger.

"What's the matter?" he asked stopped a few feet in front of me.

I held back my smile and placed on a look of confusion. I pointed behind him, "What's that?"

"What's what?" he turned around, just as I suspected him to.

I grinned and leaped into the air and collided with his chest, throwing him back. He looked at me surprised.

I grinned, laying on him, "I win!"

He chuckled before grabbing me by my metal waist and flipping me over so he was on top of me. My spark fluttered.

It was his turn to grin, "Oh yea?"

I smiled, "Yea." I leaned up and captured his metal lips with mine. I pulled back and looked away shyly, "Maybe I sh-"

He quieted me by using his hand and turning my face towards him and leaning down, kissing me. It was pure bliss until I heard a familiar voice shout.

"Jackii Ray Witwicky! Just what in the name hell are you doing?"

Ironhide and I leaned up, guilty grins on our faces. Ironhide stood once more and helped me up. We transformed into our Alt. Modes and drove over to the yellow Camaro Concept and his passengers.

We stopped in front of them and I activated my holoform before running towards my brother, hugging him.

"Hey stranger, what brings you out here?" I said grinning.

He laughed, "Came to see how you were doing out here. You seem to be doing well." He smirked.

I smiled before pulling away and standing beside Ironhide's holoform, "Yea, I guess you can say that. We were just sparring though."

Sam and Mikaela, who stepped out of Bumblebee at that moment, laughed, "Yea, that so looked like sparring from right here."

The rest of the day, Sam, Mikaela, Ironhide, me, and Bumblebee all hung out together. Ironhide putting on his tough facade the whole time, since he had to keep up with name after all.

We tried to teach Bee and Ironhide how to play Speed and other card games. It didn't help though when they kept winning by using their scanners to scan our cards, but it was fun anyways.

* * *

Author's Note:

Ohhh. Man I have all this in my head. I'm probably gunna make a sequel for this, when I get ROTF part :D Anyway I have some of this all down in my head and so far it seems pretty awesome!

Thanks for the reviews y'all! And thanks for adding me and my story to your favorites and to story alerts! C:

Review please?

~Skitz


	16. Sunsets

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own Jackii. The title lyrics belong to the song The Good Left Undone by Rise Against.

If I could cry as a giant robot I would. I hugged Sam using my holoform, "Why do you have to go so soon?"

He stroked my hair in a brotherly way, "Hey, I'm not the giant robot with access to the whole internet. I still have school."

I pouted, "Ya jerk."

He pulled away and ruffled my hair, "Awh, it's alright sis. School's almost over anyways, just give it a few weeks and I'll be out for the summer."

I rolled my eyes and gave him one last hug before he and Mikaela climbed into Bee and drove away.

I let my holoform dissipate and I transformed from my Alt. Mode to my bipedal form and walked to the medical bay to help Ratchet with Jazz.

"Good evening, Jackii. Are you ready to try again? I've did a few small connections on his circuitry some more, so maybe will get a better chance," Ratchet greeted me.

I nodded and smiled. Walking over to the robot sized medical table, I hovered my hands over Jazz and concentrated on the thought of his spark igniting, I didn't know if thinking about it would help or not, but I did so just in case. Tiny light blue sparks flickered from his spark chamber.

I sighed. After fifteen minutes, I decided to think of Jazz walking and talking like he did before. I opened my eyes and gasped loudly with a grin on my face, "Ratchet! He moved! He actually moved!"

Ratchet dropped the medical intrument he was holding and it fell to the floor with a loud clang, "You not joking with me are you?"

I looked at him skeptically, "Would I joke about something like this?"

I danced in small circle like I usually do when I come across a great feat then settled myself.

"How about we start again tomorrow? This way you can have more time to see if you get a better reaction," Ratchet asked.

I nodded, "Okay. Oh Lord, I can't believe he actually moved!"

Ratched smiled, "Neither can I, neither can I."

Transforming to my Alt. Mode, I decided to drive to the target range where Ironhide was with some of the army guys.

Upon reaching the range, I transformed again and leaned against a steel wall, smiling, and waited for Ironhide to notice I was there.

I watched him shoot at the targets with such vigor as if they were actual enemies. I was sorta glad I changed into what I am. I never would have met Ironhide or any of these guys for that matter.

I grinned and walked behind Ironhide stealthily and as he lifted his arm to shoot I aimed my own cannon at his target and shot before he did.

He looked at the target then at his cannon for the longest time before turning around and seeing me. He rose an optic ridge and smiled. I gave a cute grin, well as cute as it can get when your a robot.

"How long have you been there?" he asked, disengaging his cannons.

"Hmm, I dunno, five, ten minutes maybe. Oh you'll never believe this, but Jazz moved!" I said excitedly.

His smiled turned into a grin, "You messin' with me. Really?"

"Yes really! I can't believe it either," I told him.

We looked into each others eyes before he nudged me and told me to follow him. I heard of few of the guys watching us snicker and saw some of them grin widely. I rolled my eyes. Men.

We transformed and I followed beside him. Using the COM link, I asked, 'Where we going?'

I could hear the smirk in his voice, 'You'll see.'

Following him off base, I followed him to a small mountain side. He told me to transform, and we did. I gasped at what I saw. A beautiful sunset with many different colors.

I gazed out before looking up and smiling at him. He leaned and captured my metal lips with his. My spark felt like it was about to burst. I pulled away slowly and clutched my chest.

He looked at me worriedly, "What's wrong?"

"My spark, it feels funny. Like it's about to explode or something," I said looking up at him.

He chuckled, "Well that's...slag. How should I explain this?"

I cocked my head to the side, "Explain what?"

"Well instead of becoming married or whatever you want to call it, but Cybertronians have sparkmates," he told me.

"What are sparkmates?" I asked, still not quite grasping what he was talking about.

"Well having a sparkmate is like being married as humans would call it, but its so much more than that. A sparkmate is someone you'd want to be with forever. The bond between sparkmates is so strong that if one should die, the other would slowly die too, because half of their spark belonged to the other," Ironhide said, stroking one of my doors on my back. I ceased to hold in a moan.

I nodded slowly and smiled. He continued to stroke my back as we sat down on the ledge.

We stayed there for a few more minutes after it had gotten dark, watching the stars. I nuzzled my head into Ironhide's neck. I wanted to tell him I loved him. It seemed to be the right moment, I just wasn't quite sure. I never actually had feelings like this for someone else. Always afraid I'd get hurt, but Ironhide wouldn't hurt me.

"Ironhide?"

"Yes, m'dear?"

I giggled, "Ironhide, I..." I trailed off.

"Are you okay?" he asked, lifting my head and looking me in the eyes.

"Yes, it's just that...Ironhide, I love you," I said quickly, looking away shyly.

He chuckled and brought my head back to his and despite his rough nature, he gently stroked my face, kissing me yet again, "I love you too, Jackii."

I smiled as my spark fluttered, feeling as if it were sending off tiny sparks, which it probably was. We stood up and embraced each other once more. I placed my hand on his chest, his spark beating.

We climbed back down the mountain side and transformed. I headed out first on the highway, 'Hide right behind me.

I felt the COM link click open, 'And you say I have a nice aft.'

I paused for a split-second, the interior of my Alt. Mode's cab heating up. 'Oh hush you,' I replied giggling.

I dropped back beside him, bumping into his side purposefully before revving my engine and speeding off.

I heard his deep laugh over the COM link before he sped up after me.

'I think I really do love you, 'Hide,' I thought to myself.

* * *

Author's Note:

Slag my malfunctioned glitch head! I'm soooo sorry for the late update. I know this one is short but I got lots of things to do this week! :O Anyways just a little bit of fluff for y'all. Hope y'all like it!

Review please?

btw, I'm thinkin' about starting a TFA fic, I'm in the process of rewriting the first chapter of it to see how I wanna go about it.


	17. Nonhuman

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM, PLEASE! :D**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own Jackii. The title lyrics belong to the song The Good Left Undone by Rise Against.

Two Weeks Later

"Hurry it up! They're about to hit the Earth in like two slaggin' minutes!" Sides yelled at us.

"Well move your aft faster and we won't have to tailgate ya!" I yelled back.

Three more bots were about to land. We received an transmission that they were Autobots. WE had left the base late because a rogue Decepticon had decided to try his luck. Ironhide sent an energon blast right through his spark chamber, offlining him.

Ahead of us, the bots made impact with the ground. We pulled to a stop and transformed, Ratchet walking over to them, helping them as they pulled themselves out of their impact position.

It was three femmes; a blue one, a purple one, and pink one. All looked somewhat the same having one wheeled leg and their forms.

I looked up at Ironhide and just happened to catch him rolling his optics and asked, "What's the matter?"

"I promise to tell you when we get back to the base," he said, stroking my back. I shuddered and stepped a bit closer to him, smiling.

My smile turned into a mischievous grin and I ran my fingers along his side. He tensed up and looked at me with a playful glare, that didn't stop me from my teasing.

We heard a fake cough and then Sides voice, "Ugh, get a room!"

I giggled and looked down at the ground with a tinge of embarrassment. Ironhide chuckled.

I lifted my head and happened to see Optimus looking at us with a small smile and an optic ridge raised and the blue femme smirking.

I cocked my head to the side in confusion at her before Optimus asked, "So when did this, uh, happen?"

I gave tiny grin, "Quite a few weeks ago, sir."

"And you didn't bother to tell me? I feel so left out," he said dramatically.

Ironhide rolled his optics.

"Well let's get back to the base. Girls, do you need Alt. Modes?" Optimus asked.

The purple one shook her head, "We'd prefer to stay with our Cybertronian Alt. Modes for now." They transformed into sportbikes.

Optimus nodded then transformed, the rest of us doing the same. It didn't take long to get back to the base since the femmes landed closer than Sides.

Back at the base, the other bots, excluding myself and the three femmes, decided to go to the target range.

The three femmes came up to me. The pink one spoke this time, "Hi there! I'm Arcee, and this is Flareup," she pointed to the purple one, "and Chromia." The blue one.

I smiled, "I'm Jackii."

Flareup looked at me in confusion, "Well that's an unusual name, doesn't sound very Cybertronian to me."

I shrugged, "Well it's sorta not."

That made them all look at me weird.

I sighed, "I used to be human."

They laughed, and then slowly stopped seeing that I was serious.

"You're joking?" Chromia asked.

I shook my head, "Nope. Long story short, I used to have this necklace, which apparently was part of the Allspark, it combined with me, turned me robot, then I talked to some thing name Primus, who told me my job, and then here I am."

All their mouths were agape, causing me to laugh.

Chromia shook her head, then gave me a mischievous look, "So you and Ironhide are together?"

I nodded, "Yea. For some unknown reason ever since the incident with my necklace, I've felt closer to him."

She nodded, "I'm just glad he found someone. There's definitely something there that wasn't there when we were together."

I blinked my optics, "You two were together?"

She nodded, "Yup. Before the war ever started, though. A few years before the war started, we had figured that it wasn't going to work between us. So you don't gotta worry about me taking him back."

Arcee butted in, I could tell she was really outgoing, "So have you two talked about being Sparkmates?"

I felt my spark jolt, 'What the slag?' I shook my head, "Nada. Heck, I just learned what a sparkmate was a few weeks ago."

We all chuckled, and then talked about things girls, er femmes would generally talk about. From mechs to blowing things up. It was nice to have other femmes around, and just as normal human girls do, we all became close in just the matter of an hour.

All of us femmes were sitting on the ground, exchanging funny stories when Ironhide walked over. Chromia and I smirked at each other, we had come up with a funny plan to mess with Ironhide's processor.

"Hey, Jackii. Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

I suppressed my grin and gave a fake glare standing up, Chromia doing the same, "Oh you mean about how you and Chromia were together?"

He took a step back, "I swear I was going to tell you!"

I shook my head, "You could've told me sooner."

"I'm sorry, I really am," he apologized, apparently having no clue that I was faking.

I turned my head to the side and 'hmphed', "Well sorry isn't good enough. And you know what?"

His optics showed sadness and looked at me.

"I'm leaving you for Chromia," I said, Chromia and I wrapping our arms around each others waist.

Ironhide's optics nearly bulged out of his head, "Are you...You're not serious are you?"

Chromia and I looked at each other for a moment before letting go of each other, laughing out afts off, "No, no. We were just messing with ya, 'Hide. Lord knows I'm straight."

I saw Ironhide sigh in relief and looked into his eyes which held a bit of hurt. I smiled and walked up to him placing my hand on his face, "I'm sorry, 'Hide, but that was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. You know me..."

He chuckled and looked into my eyes, "I'm afraid I do." He placed at kiss on my forehead and pulled away.

I rolled my optics and poked his sensitive spot on his side, making him tense yet again.

I turned around and walked over to Flareup and Arcee, and held a hand out for them to help them off the ground, which they thanked me and took.

"So I see you're all aquainted?" Ironhide asked.

I nodded, "Yep. We're already like sisters."

"That quick?" he asked, somewhat shocked.

"Ironhide, if you were a femme, you'd understand," Arcee piped in, smiling.

I nodded then smiled mischievously at Ironhide, "And don't expect that lil joke to be the last. We femmes can be very deceiving."

He held his hands up in defense, "I don't doubt that."

All of us laughed, including Ironhide, and walked to the main hangar. Ironhide wrapped an arm around my waist, and whispered, "Just as long a you don't do something like that again."

I giggled quietly and leaned into him, "Don't worry, I'll try not to."

He rolled his optics and gently placed a kiss on top of my head.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well there ya go y'all[: There's most likely not going to be an update for the next 4-6 days. Anyways hope y'all enjoyed!  
btw, I was wondering if anyone out there has a Decepticon Oc that they'd like to be put in this fic, cuz for some chapters that'll be coming up, I'm going to need Decepticons badly! So just send me or something, please [:

Review please?


	18. Sudden Occasion

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own Jackii. The title lyrics belong to the song The Good Left Undone by Rise Against.

3rd Person POV

"Bull_shit_," Jackii said, her holoform glaring at the five thugs surrounding her.

"Bullshit, nothin. We own this side and whoever steps into it. So you're ours now," said the tall man with piercings all over his face.

Jackii glared at him. All she had done was come into a city near the base to get some food for the NEST soldiers. She sighed, "I really didn't want to have to do this." She stood up and instead of cowering from the man, she stood her ground.

"You're just a little girl. What're ya gunna do? Scream?" said a hispanic man with dark eyes.

Jackii laughed sarcastically, "You wish." She jumped at the men, hitting the leader in shoulder with her right hand and kicking out to another with her foot.

The men fell to ground, moaning in pain.

The leader looked at her as his other three men surrounded her, "Damn, girl. Quite a punch."

Jackii sneered and lashed out to the man on her right, hitting him in the face with her fist. A sickening crunch could be heard. She hit the the one coming up behind her in the crotch. He buckled to the ground spitting. He looked at her with fearful eyes. The other man who was coming after her slowly backed up holding his hands out in front of him as a gesture of don't hurt me.

Jackii glared at them. The men picked themselves up and ran as fast as they could away from her. She would have deactivated her holoform, but Optimus instructed her to not let anyone know about them and she didn't know who could be watching.

Just as her holoform was climbing into her Alt. Mode, a revving engine could be heard from behind her. She grinned and turned around facing the black Topkick coming up behind her in the store parking lot.

Ironhide's tall holoform climbed out and smirked as Jackii walked over to him. Stopping in front of him, Jackii stood on her tiptoes wrapping her arms around his neck and Ironhide bent down some placing his hands on her waist. They smiled at each other before sharing a kiss.

Pulling away, Ironhide placed a hand on her cheek, Jackii leaning into it.

He then looked over Jackii as if he noticed something had happened. Jackii rolled her eyes, "It's nothing, 'Hide. Just a run in with a few thugs. No biggie."

Ironhide's holoform's eyes narrowed, "No biggie my aft. You're just lucky you're practically Cybertronian now."

Jackii rolled her eyes again and leaned into Ironhide, "You're so overprotective, ya know that?"

Ironhide sighed, "I can't help it. I just don't want anything happening to you."

Jackii smiled and kissed his cheek, "Nor do I to you. Now let's say we get going so I can go help Ratch with Jazz and then maybe we can go to the target range or something?"

Ironhide nodded and kissed Jackii's forehead before climbing into his Alt. Mode. Jackii stepped back into hers and the two made their way back to the base.

Jackii's POV

"Holy Mother of Jesus!" I exclaimed. "Ratchet!"

Ratchet ran over to my side, his optics widening.

The monitor beside us started beeping slowly.

"Oh my...Ratchet I think we did it!" I yelled jumping up and down beside the table where Jazz's body laid. Where his spark would normally lay was a small, twinkling white-blue light.

"We? You're the one who brought him back. Primus I can't...I can't believe it! I'll contact Optimus right now!" Ratchet said with enthusiasm.

I shook my head grinning and looked down at Jazz. Then I got to thinking that even though he's still weak that he shouldn't be able to talk, but maybe the COM link would work.

I clicked on the COM link, 'Jazz? Can you hear me?'

Silence.

And then a almost hoarse, out of breath voice breathed through, 'Hello?'

'Oh my Lord! Jazz it's me Jackii. Do you remember me?' I asked.

'Yep. That little human who went Cybertronian on our asses,' replied Jazz. 'Wait a minute. You're not dead are you?'

I laughed, 'No Jazz. You're back. Ratchet and I were able to bring you back. Right now you need to rest. Oh, and don't COM link anyone yet. I want it to be a surprise, alright?'

His laughter rang through the COM link, 'Sure, Jack. And Jack?'

'Yea?'

'Thanks.'

'You're welcome, Jazzy,' I giggled.

'Jazzy?' he laughed before I heard the COM link click off.

Heavy footsteps rang through the Med Bay before the door opened revealing the Autobot leader.

"Is it true? Is he really alive?" Ratchet and I nodded cheerfully.

Ironhide walked in a few minutes later, "Hey Ratch, think ya can tighten a few wires? I think some came loose while I-" He looked at all of us with an optic ridge raised. "Why do you all look so happy?"

All three of us grinned at him. I pointed to the sparkrate monitor which the lines were becoming stable, "You're getting your brother back."

He blinked a few times before his optics widened then looked down at Jazz who was resting, "You mean...no slaggin' way."

I nodded gleefully and ran over to him hugging him. He returned the hug, "Oh Primus, I can't believe this." He grabbed my shoulders and looked me dead in the optics before crashing his lips against mine. It shocked me for a moment before I kissed back, smiling.

I heard the door open and then a wolf-whistle. Ironhide and I pulled away and were greeted with the sight of Sideswipe and the femmes.

"What's the occasion? 'Cause I want some of that action," Sides joked.

I laughed as Ironhide glared for a split second before a wide grin broke out on his face.

Optimus turned to the others, "Jazz is alive."

I could've sworn their jaws dropped.

That night before I went into recharge I looked up to the sky and noticed a bright light fly across the sky. I squinted and watched as it flew over the base. I rose an optic ridge. Whatever it was sure did look like what the others looked like when they entered Earth's atmosphere. I shook my head and didn't question it as I snuggled up next to a sleeping Ironhide. I mean afterall, we'd know if it was another robot right?

* * *

Author's Note:

Jazz is alive! Haha, yes the power of Fanfiction :]

Oh my, just what could that light be?

Tell me what ya think? Review please! :D


	19. Hellraiser

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own Jackii and Hellraiser. The title lyrics belong to the song The Good Left Undone by Rise Against.

"You said you went shopping, right?" Epps asked me, as I towered over them in the mess hall.

"Nooo, not at all. Food just appeared outta no where," I said sarcastically, smiling.

Will rolled his eyes, "Well you forgot something."

"Yea and what is that?" I asked.

"...The chili for the chili dogs," he said with a half-glare, half-grin.

I rolled my optics, "You can live without it."

I rose an optic ridge as Will, Epps, Jay, and Reid all got on their knees in a begging form as if they had planned it. Bailea just sat there laughin.

"Please, please go get us chili, please!" Reid begged dramatically.

"Yea, we'll die without it!" Jay said, faking a faint.

I giggled, "I doubt it."

Ironhide walked over just as the guys started latching onto my feet, "What's with them?"

"Hmm? Oh, they want me to go back to the store to get them some chili. Apparently they'll die without it," I said, smiling at him.

He smirked, "Well it wouldn't be such a bad idea. I mean, we could go and get out again."

The men on the floor perked up, "Oh thank you, thank you tall tin man!"

I laughed as Ironhide glared at them, causing them to scoot back and hide behind Bailea.

Bailea scoffed, "Drama queens."

Jay snapped his fingers and put his hands on his hips, "Oh no you just didn't, girl, puh-lease."

A few short moments of silence were then filled with laughter.

Jay lifted his hand as he laid on the floor, "For the record, I'm not gay!" Causing more laughs.

"Alright, alright, I'll go get your stupid chili. Geez, men," I said rolling my optics yet again.

Ironhide followed me out of the mess hall and we transformed, leaving the base and heading back to the store.

Activating our holoforms, we climbed out of our Alt. Modes. I smiled up at him and grabbed his hand.

He rose an eyebrow as we walked into the store. We got a few glances from some fellow shoppers as we walked down a canned food aisle, and I was pretty sure why. I mean c'mon, I still look like I'm fifteen with my holoform and 'Hide looks like he's twenty-nine of something.

I looked up on the shelf and noticed the Chili cans, "Slag it."

Ironhide chuckled, "What?"

"You know fully well what. I'm so glad you came along," I said grinning with a playful glare.

He smiled and grabbed a can, "How many do you think we need to get?"

"Well, knowing them..." I said, trailing off.

He nodded, "Yea, probably a few thousand cans."

I laughed as he handed me four cans of the food and as I turned around, I almost ran into a tall woman with long red-purple hair that passed her waist, "Excuse me."

She smiled, though it looked strained, with her eyes closed. Her left side of her face had a long scar going from above her eye down to the middle of her cheek, "Don't worry about it." She walked passed us.

I felt myself shiver and looked up at Ironhide, "Do you feel that?"

As we walked to the registers he looked at me, "Feel what?" I saw him tense. "Oh slag. Hurry up and get those things bought."

I cocked my holoforms head to the side but nodded and handed the cans to the lady to scan. As she rang up our total, I glanced at 'Hide, who was still tensed up and had begun tapping his foot.

I quickly handed the lady a twenty and instead of of getting change, I just quickly grabbed the bag and followed Ironhide out the door.

Through COM link, I asked, 'What's wrong? What was that feeling?'

He looked around us and then up in the sky, 'There's a slaggin' Decepticon here.' His eyes widened and then his holoform disappeared. I followed suit, the bags of cans falling to the ground. We transformed just into time to see a red-purple jet fly into the air from the top of the store and start transforming.

"Oh _hell!_" I yelled. "Who the slag is that?"

"That would be-" Ironhide started to say but the new robot cut him off.

"The name's Hellraiser. Decepticon seeker at your service," She said grinning evilly. "Well look who it is, if it isn't ole Ironhide. Why who's this?"

I narrowed my eyes and began to power up my cannons if needed.

"This couldn't be the little fleshy gone robot is it?" she asked taking a step towards me.

Ironhide stepped in front of me protectively, "She's Megatron's sparkmate who he told to stay on Cybertron to watch it for him."

My eyes widened then I smirked, "You mean that glitch head actually has a sparkmate? She she sure is an eye sore. Maybe he just uses her to scare away all his enemies."

Ironhide chuckled but remained silent. Hellraiser glared at me but didn't advance any closer as if she were waiting for something.

I took this opportunity to contact Prime, 'Optimus?'

I heard a click, 'Jackii, what's wrong?'

'Ironhide and me went to the store to get the soldiers some more food. We met up with a Decepticon. Hellraiser is her name I think?'

'Oh Primus. Jackii you tell Ironhide that I want you both to try to retreat as fast as you can. We're on our way,' Optimus ordered, clicking off the COM link.

Switching COM links, ''Hide, Optimus said we need to retreat-'

Before I could even finish my sentence, Hellraiser lunged at us. Ironhide fired his cannon at her put she evaded it quickly.

Aiming her cannon at Ironhide, she fired. Ironhide and I moved out of the way, but she came towards me and grabbed me by my arms, trying to pull me into the air.

I glared and fired my cannon at her, hitting her straight in the face. She dropped me and put a hand up to her face before coming after me again, "Come here you stupid little femme!"

I dodged and rammed my fist into her back.

Ironhide's metal lip curled, "What do you want with her?"

Hellraiser grinned, "My darlin' Megatron ordered us to take her if he happened to be destroyed."

My one thought, 'They knew of my powers.'

"Jackii, run! Get away from here now!" he yelled at me, firing his cannon at the evil glitch.

"But what about you?" I yelled back.

"I'll be fine, just go!" he yelled, dodging attacks from Hellraiser.

As I turned I came face to face with a black and white mech, "Oh slag."

Barricade glared and lunged at me. I unsuccessfully dodged. He grabbed onto my shoulders and slung me into the wall of the store and came after me again.

I held up my arm and fired at the mech, sending him quite a few feet back. I stood up and ran and was about to transform when I was attacked from behind.

Hellraiser was on my back trying to make me quit running. She held me against the ground about to put some type of handcuffs on me when she was blasted off of me. I looked up and saw Ironhide pointing his cannon at her yet again, firing a hole straight through her chest.

He cursed and I saw why. He missed her spark chamber by a few inches.

"Ironhide, watch out!" I yelled, as Barricade came up behind him. Ironhide swung he arm around and nailed Barricade right in the face, but that didn't stop him. Barricade shot Ironhide's knee joint causing him to fall. I screamed and began to run to him. I blasted Barricade out of my way and kneeled beside Ironhide, hovering my hands over his knee. Before too long it healed and he was able to stand. I sighed gratefully and helped him stand but we were quickly attacked by Hellraiser and Barricade again. I heard loud engines coming down the street. I shot at Hellraiser keeping her back before turning around just in time to see Optimus, Ratchet, Sides, and the femmes transform, but just as I turned back around to fight Hellraiser, a large cannon blast from her arm shot me right near the spark.

My breath caught as I slowly looked down and saw blue liquid seeping out of the hole in my chest. It felt like life had been put on slow motion as I slowly fell to my knees. Ironhide tensed up and turned around clutching his chest. I gave a weak smile before falling on my front. I watched silently as others fired at the Decepticons, finally running them off.

I heard them sigh and then the sounds of their feet stomping towards me. I felt myself be picked up gently in someone's arms. I looked up and saw Ironhide's face.

"Jackii? Jackii can you hear me?" he asked quietly. I could the worry just flow off his words.

I began to nod, "Y-y-yes." Pain overwhelmed me and I began coughing. I felt some kind of liquid fly out of my mouth as I did so.

"Don't speak. We'll have Ratchet fix ya up in no time," I heard his voice begin to fade. "Jackii, don't fall asleep. Don't fall asleep, Ja-" His voice faded into nothing as my vision became white.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well y'all, what do ya think? I'mma keep y'all waiting for more till the next chapter, which might come tomorrow or this weekend [:

Oh and a Shout Out to all those who have added this story to their alerts list, favorites list, or have added me to their Alerts and favorites list. Thank y'all so very very very much!

Review please?

~Skitz


	20. Angels

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own Jackii and Hellraiser. The title lyrics belong to the song The Good Left Undone by Rise Against.

I opened my optics, or so I thought, and was greeted with, well, nothing, "What the slag happened? Where is everyone?" I questioned, standing up. My optics widened as I remembered the events that had taken place.

I looked frantically around, "Ironhide? Sides? Guys?" I turned around in circles looking for anything. "I'm dead aren't I?"

A voice echoed behind me, "No, young Healer. Just in a very critical state."

I turned around and was faced with six tall robotic beings. I gasped, realizing who they were. They were the Primes.

"What is this place?" I asked staring up at them.

"This is the Well of Allsparks, dear child. Mainly for fallen Cybertronians, yet you end up here and you're still alive," said one of the Primes.

I shut my eyes for a moment, this was all confusing. More confusing than when Primus or whoever told me what I was becoming.

"That is very true, Jackii," said another Prime.

I sharply turned my head to them, 'Could they...? No they couldn't...right?'

The Prime laughed, "We can indeed. We're Primes afterall."

I sighed and looked away. I blinked my optics and tilted my head in confusion as I noticed a wide opening and movement coming from it.

I walked over to it and peered into it. My breath caught at what I saw. "Ironhide!"

Through the 'window' was Ironhide sitting beside one of Ratchet's medical tables. Ironhide's head lifted as if he heard something but shook it away and put his face in his hands.

I looked at what was on the medical table and my optics widened. It was my body on the table with wires hooked up to it and a monitor that was slowly beeping.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to be back there with Ironhide. If I was still alive, then why the hell am I still here?

I heard a Prime about to speak, but I guess another shut him up.

I watched as a silver hand was placed on Ironhide's shoulder. At first I thought it was Sides but when I looked at the face it was, "Jazz!"

Jazz seemed to freeze for a split-second, why? I didn't know.

I watched the Autobots each come in and out of the room talking and comforting each other, though Ironhide stayed the whole time.

I sighed and turned around, facing the Primes, "No offense, but you guys are boring. I'm gunna turn on my radio if it still works here."

They chuckled and nodded.

Scanning through stations I found one I liked and turned it up.(A/N: It would make this story more interesting if you listened to the song while reading these next bits. The song is the Good Left Undone by Rise Against)

In fields where nothing grew but weeds,  
I found a flower at my feet,  
Bending there in my direction,  
I wrapped a hand around its stem,  
I pulled until the roots gave in,  
Finding there what I'd been missing,

I returned to watching the others through the 'window', humming along with the tune.

But I know...  
So I tell myself, I tell myself it's wrong.  
There's a point we pass from which we can't return.  
I felt the cold rain of the coming storm.

I watched Ironhide's head lift up and tilt as if listening for something. He looked all around him and finally rested his eyes on my body with confusion in his optics. He gently laid the side of his head near my chest plate. His eyes widened and he lifted his head.

All because of you,  
I haven't slept in so long.  
When I do I dream of drowning in the ocean,  
Longing for the shore where I can lay my head down,  
I'll follow your voice,  
All you have to do is shout it out.

"Jackii? Oh Primus!" he yelled out. "Ratchet!" I tilted my head in confusion and watched as Ratchet ran into the room quickly, followed by the others. My optics widened as I slowly acknowledged why he yelled for Ratchet.

Inside my hands these petals browned,  
Dried up, fallen to the ground  
But it was already too late now.  
I pushed my fingers through the earth,  
Returned this flower to the dirt,  
So it could live. I walked away now.

I gently placed my hands on the 'window' and leaned slightly forward, "Ironhide!" Ironhide's head jerked around.

"Jackii?" He knelt down beside my body. "Jackii!"

But I know...  
Not a day goes by that I don't feel this burn.  
There's a point we pass from which we can't return.  
I felt the cold rain of the coming storm.

My spark ached for him. I placed a hand over my spark chamber, and as I did so did Ironhide.

All because of you,  
I haven't slept in so long,  
When I do I dream of drowning in the ocean,  
Longing for the shore where I can lay my head down,  
I'll follow your voice,  
All you have to do is shout it out.

"Jackii!"

"Ironhide!"

All because of you...  
All because of you...

All because of you,  
I haven't slept in so long.  
When I do I dream of drowning in the ocean,  
Longing for the shore where I can lay my head down,  
Inside these arms of yours.

Ironhide gently placed his hands on my unmoving face, "Jackii, wake up!"

The other Autobots looked at him with hope. I heard some of them also telling me to wake up. 'Don't ya think I'm trying to?' I screamed in my head, I leaned more into the mirror and suddenly gasped as my hand slowly fell through it.

All because of you,  
I believe in angels.  
Not the kind with wings,  
No, not the kind with halos,  
The kind that bring you home,  
When home becomes a strange place.  
I'll follow your voice,  
All you have to do is shout it out.

"Jackii!" Ironhide's voice yelled out.

"Ironhide!" I shouted back, falling through the mirror.

Ironhide's POV

"Ironhide!" shouted Jackii's voice as her body jerked as if she had fallen.

"Primus! Jackii can you hear me?" I asked staring into her wide optics.

She took a deep breath then looked straight into my optics before grabbing me around the neck and pulling me into her, pressing her lips against mine. Pulling away she smiled lightly.

"Jackii? Don't you ever do that again to me!" I shouted softly at her.

She just gave me another tiny grin, "I don't plan on it."

"Alright now! I know we're all happy to have you return, Jack, but I need to run some tests. Everyone out," Ratchet ordered the rest of us.

I looked down at Jackii and smiled, kissing her forehead before turning around and walking outside the Med Bay.

Jackii's POV

After Ratchet ran a few tests on me, I laid down in the bed tiredly.

I looked up hearing heavy footsteps enter the room and smiled.

"How're ya feeling?" Ironhide asked.

"So so. My chest doesn't hurt so bad 'cause of my healing ability, but I'm tired," I told him, grabbing his hand and holding it to my face.

He gave me a small smile and gently placed his metal lips on mine, "Why don't ya take a rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

I nodded sleepily and held onto his hand as I fell into recharge. I didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

Author's Note:

So what do y'all think? I kinda liked this chapter :D

Also, this is not the last chapter just because I finally used the song that the title is from, I just thought it was a good tiime to actually use it lol :D

Anyways, Review please?

Oh and thank all of you who have given me feedback on my story. Y'all are awesome :D

Dannngg, this story has over 2,500 hits! It has a total of: 13 favorites and 13 alerts! Thank you guys so much! I'll probably do an art piece later and post it on My deviant art account as a token of gratitude :D


	21. Payback

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own Jackii. The title lyrics belong to the song The Good Left Undone by Rise Against.

I woke up when I heard the slight clinking of tools being moved around. I slowly sat up, holding my slight aching head. I looked down and saw that my chest had completely healed.

I looked around and noticed Ratchet with his back towards me messing with his medical tools. I looked to my other side when I heard a low grunt. Ironhide was sitting down next to me asleep on a crate large enough for him to sit on.

I grew an evil grin on my face and leaned over and lightly pushed against Ironhide's arm. Ironhide grunted but yet remained asleep. I pushed a little a harder against his arm finally getting the result I wanted: him falling off the crate. I quickly laid back on the bed and acted like I was in recharge.

"What the slag?" I heard Ironhide yell out as he hit the floor.

I heard him as he stood up.

"What's the matter, Ironhide?" I heard Ratchet ask.

"Why did you do that?" Ironhide asked him.

"Do what?"

"Don't you play stupid with me you rusted, glitched-up bot!" Ironhide yelled stomping over to him.

"Who are you calling rusted, you old bucked of bolts?" Ratchet asked. I heard a loud clang and then Ironhide yelling again.

"What was that for?" came his voice.

"For accusing me of doing something I didn't do," I heard Ratchet say calmly. I could just picture a wrench in his hand.

I tried to hold in my laughter but couldn't. Opening my optics, still laughing, I grinned at them widely.

Ironhide face-palmed himself, "It was you wasn't it?"

I shrugged smiling, "I dunno." Sitting up, I swung my feet off the side of the table. I grinned up at Ratchet as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"You shouldn't be moving," he told me.

"I shouldn't," I said, standing up. "But I am."

Ironhide gave me playful glare, "You caused him to give me a dent. You're gunna pay for that."

"Oh yea?" I grinned at him and slowly backed up to the Med. Bay's doors, "Then come and get me."

I took off out the doors, hearing Ratchet protest and Ironhide laugh. I heard his heavy steps behind me. Laughing I ran away. Not looking where I was going I ran straight into a chest. Hiding behind the said owner of the chest, I peeped over their shoulder.

"Oh so your going to hide behind short bots now, eh?" Ironhide laughed.

The bot I was hiding behind began to shake, "I'm not short!"

"Jazz!" I exclaimed.

"Well hello there shorty," he said laughing.

"I'm not short!" I realized that I was indeed an inch shorter than the mech.

"I'm taller than you so suck it up," he said smiling.

I narrowed my eyes playfully, acting like a little kid, and ran over to Ironhide, "You better watch out. I have tall allies."

Ironhide smirked and grinned at me. I rose and optic ridge, "What? I was talking about Optimus."

Jazz bust out laughing and I gave Ironhide a quick hug before taking off running again, "You still have to make me pay."

Ironhide shook his head and took off after me, except he just walked this time, not wanting to draw attention to himself I guess.

I smiled and hid behind one of the hangars in my Alt. Mode and activated my holoform. Running, I ran into the Mess Hall where most of the soldiers were. Will and the others waved me over. I looked around, making sure Ironhide wasn't in here and walked over to them.

"Hey guys!" I said smiling.

"You seem better," Bailea commented.

I nodded, "Yep, ninety-nine point nine percent."

Will rose an eyebrow, "What about the point one percent?"

"I'm getting it ready for what might happen in the future. I'm being pursued," I said, glancing around me. "Someone's getting ready to make me pay for a dent that got put into their head."

"Sides?" Bailea asked. I shook my head then eeped as I saw the tall figure that was Ironhide's holoform walking into the Mess Hall.

I hid behind Will and Bailea, "Hide me!"

They laughed and waved Ironhide over. I glared at them.

I watched as Ironhide looked around, presumably looking for me, "Have you seen Jackii anywhere?"

I silently sighed in relief as they shook their heads, "She was just in here. Went to go look for Sideswipe is what she said."

Ironhide nodded and turned around and walked a few steps away before facing us again and peered over Will and Bailea's sitting forms and down at me. I smiled and waved before getting and trying to make a run for it. I felt him grab onto me and he threw me over his shoulder. Will and the others laughed at me while a few others looked mildly shocked.

I beat my holoform's fists lightly against his back, "Let me go! Let me go! Not fair!" Then it clicked into my head. Deactivating my holoform, I grinned to myself triumphantly as I transformed into my bipedal mode. It was short lived at I turned around and Ironhide's chest was in my face.

I smiled up at him as he had a playful glare on his face.

"Now, what should I do? Slow torture or quick kill?" he said grinning.

My eyes widened and I held up my hands, "I surrender!"

He chuckled, "You aren't getting out of this that easily."

He backed me up into the side of the hangar. He placed a metal hand each on both sides of my head and leaned in and whispered, "I think I'll go for slow and torturous."

Bringing one hand down, he ran in along the side of metal body, where my sensitive spots were. He captured my lips with his. I giggled into the kiss as he lightly tapped a sensitive spot. I grinned into the kiss and lifted my hand but he quickly grabbed it an pinned it above my head. I felt him smirk into the kiss. Opening my eyes I pulled away and stared deep into his optics, "No fair."

He shrugged and leaned into me placing his head at the crook of my neck and I placed a free hand on his chest plate and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled and hugged him, though we were both caught off guard by snickering.

Lifting his head, we both faced the corner of the hangar, yet no one was there. Using the COM link, I told him I'd go around the other side of the hangar and cut whoever was spying on us off as he went around the other corner.

Smiling a pecked him on the lips and walked around the corner. I grew and idea to toy with him and began to sway my metal hips just a tad, never having done so before.

'Don't do that unless you know what you're getting yourself into,' he told me over the COM link.

I just threw a grin over my shoulder and walked around the other side of the hangar.

I laughed at the expressions on Epps', Will's, Bailea's, and Sideswipe's faces as Ironhide and I cornered them.

"Uh were just leaving," Epps said trying to get passed me. I shook my head.

"Like hell you are," I bent down and grabbed the humans while Ironhide held Sideswipe at the the end of his cannon though it wasn't powered up.

"What should we do with 'em?" I asked 'Hide.

He grew an evil smirk, "I know just the idea."

* * *

Author's Note:

Ooh, cliffy. haha XD Sorry for the lateish update. I meant to do it Monday but I got busy with other stuff(Watchin One Piece and then playing my last Basketball games of the summer).

That reminds me, I'm thinking about starting up a Zoro/Oc One Piece fic. How does that sound?

Thanks guys for all your feedback. This story almost has 3,000 hits! I'm only 75 away! Yay[:

Review please?


	22. Aching

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own Jackii and Hellraiser. The title lyrics belong to the song The Good Left Undone by Rise Against.

"Put us down!" Will shouted at us.

I snickered. Ironhide's idea was hilarious.

He decided that we should hang the little spies by their ankles, which we did so. Literally.

I held Bailea, Will, and Epps by their legs upside down while Ironhide did the same to Sideswipe.

"Please put us down!" Bailea pleaded.

I laughed and looked over at Ironhide. He seemed to be having a bit of trouble with Sides.

"You rusting bucket! You're gunna scratch my paint!" Sideswipe yelled at him.

Ironhide chuckled, as if he were enjoying himself.

I lifted the humans in front of my face, "Promise no more spying?"

They vigorously nodded their heads. I smiled and set them down, "You better keep that promise 'cause I'm sure I'll be able to think of something much worse."

Their eyes widened and did a mock salute before running off, yelling something about robots from hell.

I grinned and faced Ironhide. He smirked and dropped Sides straight on his head.

"That hurt!" Sides complained.

"It was s'pposed to," Ironhide.

Sideswipe got up and reared back his arm as if he were going to hit 'Hide, but Ironhide beat him to it. Ironhide brought down his fist on Sides head, making him fall again.

Ironhide smirked and walked over to my side. I looked up at him with a worried look, "Don't ya think that was a bit harsh?"

He shrugged, "He's the type that never learns unless ya beat it into him." Sides stood up and death glared at Ironhide before walking off muttering annoyed.

I smiled and leaned into Ironhide, "So what now?"

Ironhide smiled back at me, "C'mon, let's go to the cliff."

I nodded and we transformed, heading to the cliff where we watched the sunset before.

I laid down, with my head resting in Ironhide's lap as he stroked my sides. I turned my head and looked up at him. He was looking off in the distance as if something was troubling him.

"What's wrong, babe?" I asked, sitting up.

He took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes, "Jackii, you know I love you. Right? Hell, more than love if it were possible."

I nodded, "Of course I know you do and I feel the exact same about you. Why?"

"Jackii, I uh..." he paused. My spark clenched.

"You're not leaving me are you?" I asked worriedly.

He shook his head, "No! Of course not. I was wanting to know...if you'd take the honor...of being..."

"Of being what, 'Hide?" I tilted my head.

"Of being my Sparkmate..."

I felt my spark being to pound fast.

"I completely understand if you're not rea-" I cut him off by pouncing on him.

"Hell yea I'll be your Sparkmate, Ironhide. I love you more than anyone, except God of course."

A big grin spread across his face and he brought his metal lips down on mine.

Pulling away he asked, "So when do you want to...?"

It was my turn to grin, "The sooner the better."

He smirked and proceeded to kiss me and I let him do whatever as necessary for us to become Sparkmates.

The next morning when I awoke we were on the cliff side still. The night's event reappeared in my mind and I smiled. Ironhide and I were Sparkmates. I could feel there was something different with my spark now

"Good morning," came Ironhide's voice. Sitting up, I faced him with a smile on my face.

"Mornin'," I moved over closer to him. My spark seemed to flare up at that. Though it was a good flare.

"We're going to need to get back to the base. They'll be wondering," I told him, giving him a kiss.

He gave an evil smirk, "Let them wonder."

I laughed but as cut short as I heard distant sirens going off in the distance, "Do you hear that?"

He nodded and stood up and helped me to my feet. Hurriedly we transformed and zoomed our way to the base, the sirens getting louder and louder.

Transforming into our bipedal forms we ran to Optimus.

"What's happening, Prime?" Ironhide asked.

"We picked up Decepticon signals coming this way. We need to be ready. They'll be here any minute." Then he actually looked at us, "Where were you two anyways?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but when I did, louder sirens went off making me jump. It was soon followed by the sound of shooting. I looked around frantically and gasped at what I saw. Hellraiser, Barricade, and Starscream were shooting and blowing up the hangars. I heard Ironhide's cannons power up behind me.

I did the same and moved forward to attack but Ironhide pulled me back and hid me behind him.

"I don't want you getting hurt," he turned to me.

"I don't want anything happening to you either!"

He pulled me in for a quick kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too, but-" I started.

"Well look here, if it isn't two love bots," Hellraiser sneered, landing in front of us.

I glared and both Ironhide and I aimed my cannons at her and shot. She dodged and acted as if she were going to fire at me.

I gave a painful yell as I was attacked from behind by Starscream. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp but I couldn't.

Turning my head, my optics widened as I say Barricade and Hellraiser had forced down Ironhide to his knees.

I screamed out as pain rushed through me when Hellraiser shot Ironhide in his stomach area, "Ironhide!"

I felt something hit me hard in the back of my head and my vision started to go dark.

The last things I heard was Ironhide yelling my name as were the other Autobots and the evil laughter of the Decepticons. I felt myself hover in the air before I lost all consciousness.

My vision began to comeback. I blinked my optics for a few moments.

"Well if it isn't the little healing human-cybertronian," came the distasteful sound of Hellraiser's voice.

I narrowed my eyes and tried to move, but I could barely even move my head, "What the slag?"

Looking around I noticed I strapped securely in a thick glass box, "Where am I?"

"Well, if you really want to know, you're at our base in a glass box," Hellraiser sneered.

I began to try to contact the other Autobots with the COM link butt it wouldn't click on.

"We disconnected your COM link system so you can't contact the Autobot scum."

I glared at her and tried to struggle out of the binds that held me back, but each time I did they became stronger and sent out little jolts of electricity.

Exhaling, I leaned back against the wall, "What do you want from me?"

"When the time is right, you're going to help us bring back my Megatron whether you like it or not," Hellraiser said, patting the thick glass wall. "For now I suggest you sit back and try to be a good little Autobot or you and you're little friends are dead."

I rolled my eyes as she walked away. I sighed and gave a small gasp as my spark clenched. I want Ironhide. I want the Autobots. Why the hell do they need me to bring back their bastard of a leader?

I looked up and closed my optics and prayed to God if he could help me get out of this.

Hours passed and I slowly fell into recharge thinking how long it would take for me to get out of here. Please come soon, Ironhide.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well guys here it is! The last chapter of this story. But don't worry! There is a sequel and it'll be here soon, I hope [:

Anyways, hope y'all havin' a great summer [:

My One Piece fanfiction will be up soon so keep an eyeout! If you want to see pictures of the main character for it, check out my DeviantArt gallery. Link to my DeviantArt is on my profile :D

Thank you everyone who has given me feedback on this story! I just hope y'all are ready to give me feedback on the sequel! [:

Review please? :D


End file.
